Of the passion of Potter
by Gaeill
Summary: TRAD de Brego Mellon Nin. Si vous aviez eu le courage de demander à Severus Snape, avant le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, s'il pensait qu'Harry Potter serait un amant enthousiaste et passionné, il vous aurait ri au nez. Durement et longuement. Pourtant ce fut une tout autre histoire. Slash HPSS contenu mature et très explicite.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me voilà de retour une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci de l'auteur Brego_Mellon_Nin, dont je n'ai pas encore eu l'accord.**

**Cette fiction compte 7 chapitres + 1 épilogue que je n'ai pas encore fini de traduire.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que moi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)

* * *

**Of the passion of Potter**

**Brego_Mellon_Nin**

**Résumé** :

Si vous aviez eu le courage de demander à Severus Snape, avant le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, s'il pensait qu'Harry Potter serait un amant enthousiaste et passionné, il vous aurait ri au nez. Durement et longuement. Pourtant ce fut une tout autre histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pour SSDSnape. Traduction en 中文 disponible: De la passion de Potter par unwind_fantasy

D'accord, j'étais en vacances et une nuit, juste avant de m'endormir, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai immédiatement écrit quelques notes décrivant la trame- ou son absence, car s'était censé être une courte PWP.

Le lendemain, j'ai attaqué l'écriture avec une détermination farouche et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, une histoire était née. Gah ! Je n'ai jamais su régner mon imagination ...;)

**Avertissements :**

Ceci est slash (mâle /mâle), si ce n'est pas votre truc, passez votre chemin.  
En fonction de l'âge du consentement dans votre pays, cette histoire pourrait contenir du sexe chez les mineurs, car Harry a 16 ans au début de cette histoire. Sinon, méfiez-vous du sexe gay non protégé. Je ne tolère pas le sexe sans protection, mais dans cette fiction, Harry et Severus sont des sorciers. Ils utilisent des sorts à la place.

**Disclaimer :**

Je ne possède rien, ni lieux ni personnages, mais je pense qu'ils seraient un peu moins frustrés sexuellement si je le faisais. LOL ! D'accord, désolé, je veux dire aucun manque de respect.

Merci beaucoup à mon pré-lecteur SimplyMatt et à ma bêta Corey Smith. Vous êtes géniaux les gars !

* * *

**Prologue**

Si vous aviez eu le courage de demander à Severus Snape, avant le jour du match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, s'il pensait qu'Harry Potter serait un amant enthousiaste et passionné, il vous aurait ri au nez. Durement et longuement.

Il vous aurait dit qu'un Gryffondor aussi innocent et aussi arrogant se laisserait probablement tomber sur le lit et s'attendrait à ce que vous fassiez tout le travail. En supposant qu'il puisse simplement recevoir sans donner, ou qu'il serait prude et naïf. Pourtant, ce fut une tout autre histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez avec un soupir fatigué. S'il avait su que c'était ce qu'il ferait de sa soirée, il aurait ignoré la bagarre après le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi. En l'occurrence, il était tombé sur Potter et Malfoy en train de se chamailler et, comme il aimait le faire, il avait mis Potter en retenue.

Une heure plus tard, il était persuadé que le gamin agissait délibérément comme un idiot et faisait des erreurs stupides volontairement. L'impossible morveux avait tranché en lamelles les racines que Severus lui avait expressément demandé de couper en _dés_. Ensuite, il avait mélangé les yeux du triton avec ceux de crapaud, puis il avait détruit une base de potions parfaitement simple de première année, en une explosion spectaculaire qui avait couvert de bile plusieurs pages des notes de Severus.

_Essayer de garder son sang-froid. Rester sous contrôle_. Severus fusilla le garçon du regard et ne réussit qu'à grommeler les insultes habituelles.

« Monsieur Potter, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? Même mes deuxièmes années les plus incompétents gèrent cette potion sans trop de difficultés ! »

Le gamin leva les yeux vers Severus avec une expression bien trop innocente.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Severus renifla.

« Bien, c'est évident. Que faisons-nous à présent ? C'est _votre _retenue, mais je finis par avoir plus de travail ! Peut-être que je devrais simplement vous donner une brosse et un seau pour vous faire laver le sol. Quoi que vous connaissant, vous renverseriez quelque chose ou vous vous tueriez vous-même ainsi que la moitié de l'école dans vos efforts. »

Severus soupira de fatigue. Les yeux du gosse commencèrent à briller malicieusement et il regarda son professeur en laissant échapper : « Vous pouvez me donner une fessée, monsieur. »

Severus resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas la première fois ce soir que le gamin disait quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à une affirmation erronée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il craignit que Potter ait en quelque sorte découvert que son Maître des Potions détesté avait eu des pensées inappropriées à son sujet. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait été très prudent avec ses pensées à propos du gamin et s'il pouvait tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait certainement tromper Harry Potter également !

En règle générale, il ne trouvait pas les jeunes hommes attrayants, détestant l'insouciance et l'insécurité qui lui donneraient inévitablement le sentiment d'être vieux. Mais il y avait quelque chose de spécial chez Potter. En partie à cause du fait que la vie du garçon l'ait obligé à mûrir beaucoup plus vite que ses camarades, ce qui lui donnait une certaine sévérité qui touchait une corde sensible chez Severus.

Bien que de petite taille, Potter était bien développé et Severus avait un sérieux point faible pour ses yeux émeraude. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Lily, mais avec quelques nuances plus claires et beaucoup plus intenses. Comme à cet instant. Il voyait de la taquinerie dans les yeux de son élève, mais aussi un peu d'audace. Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai le regret de vous informer que le directeur ne tolère pas les châtiments corporels. »

_Voyons ce que tu peux répondre à ça, gamin_.

Severus reçut un sourire effronté.

« Oh, je suis sûr que vous pourriez contourner cela d'une manière ou d'une autre, _monsieur_ », dit le morveux, ronronnant presque le « monsieur ».

Une fois de plus, Severus fut bouche bée. Qu'est-ce que le garçon essayait de faire par les culottes sales de Merlin ? À sa plus grande horreur, Severus sentit des remous d'excitation se développer dans son estomac et une bonne quantité de sang migra vers le sud de son anatomie, en partie à cause de la voix langoureuse de Potter. Si cela devait être une bataille de mots, Severus pouvait-_voulait_\- y jouer. Il ne perdait jamais une bataille qui reposait sur un esprit vif et de la repartie.

« Monsieur Potter, que diraient vos fidèles amis Gryffondor s'ils savaient que leur Golden Boy suppliait leur vieux Maître des Potions graisseux pour une fessée ? »

Severus se permit un sourire méchant, Potter lui, se contenta de sourire.

« Je ne pourrais pas le savoir, monsieur. Je n'avais pas prévu de leur dire. Tout comme le fait que je ne vous trouve pas vieux ou gras du tout, professeur. »

Le sourire malicieux revint avec force.

Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir autoriser ce genre de conversation, mais il était curieux. Et aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait faire marche arrière sans nuire à sa réputation, il pouvait se permettre de répondre aux provocations du morveux.

« Attention, Potter. On pourrait interpréter de telles affirmations autrement que comme vous l'imaginez. Et si toute l'école entendait soudainement que leur élu était en train de convoiter un Mangemort, hmm ? »

Severus sourit malicieusement tandis que Potter continuait de sourire lui aussi, mais ses yeux portaient une détermination qui fit presque faire un pas en arrière à Severus, tellement elle semblait féroce.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je pense qu'ils ne vous croiraient pas », dit le morveux avant de se rapprocher de son professeur. « Peut-être devriez-vous rassembler des preuves avant de commencer à leur raconter. »

Ces yeux verts verrouillèrent ceux de Severus et restèrent en contact. La situation commençait à devenir dangereuse et Severus devait l'arrêter d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans révéler ses sentiments au garçon et rien ne fonctionnait mieux qu'un peu de venin du Maître des Potions.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, Potter ? »

Severus pensa qu'il s'en sortait bien. Ricanant et distillant suffisamment de venin dans sa voix pour faire fuir la plupart des idiots. Mais Potter le regardait toujours calmement et intensément.

« Etre grincheux comme ça ne me découragera pas, monsieur. J'adore votre voix, » dit le garçon en regardant les lèvres de Severus avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. « C'est comme un désir liquide et l'attiser ne fera qu'empirer les choses, j'en ai bien peur. »

Une fois encore, Severus fut réduit au silence. C'était, de loin, l'avance la plus directe qu'il ait reçu à ce jour. Il devait mettre un terme à tout cela maintenant. Mais ... Mais s'il pouvait obtenir quelque chose de bien meilleur : comme Potter lui-même ? Severus savait qu'il devait répondre, mais pendant une minute, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner.

Puis finalement, ses sens lui revinrent.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ma voix va aggraver ? Votre vocabulaire renversant ? »

Severus savait qu'il était injuste à l'instant où le garçon lui lança un sourire méchant. Potter se rapprocha encore et attrapa la main de Severus, la baissa et la plaça sur le devant de sa robe par-dessus l'aine, révélant un renflement plutôt impressionnant. Les yeux verts étaient presque noirs de désir quand Potter leva les yeux vers Severus par dessous ses cils épais.

« Ceci, monsieur. »

L'esprit de Severus était en ébullition. Ses doigts se contractèrent involontairement et il sentit le renflement sous sa main grandir davantage.

_Ceci_ ne pouvait pas être simulé. _Ceci_ signifiait que Potter voulait son professeur de potions ! Une partie de Severus se battit pour se libérer et simplement sauter sur le garçon et le prendre. Mais Severus savait que cela ne pourrait pas se passer ainsi. Il devait dire au garçon de cesser son comportement inapproprié, déduire au moins cinquante points à sa maison et le renvoyer.

Pourtant Severus ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait réellement désiré _lui_ et c'était vraiment enivrant.

Si cela avait été un étudiant autre que Potter, Severus se serait senti immonde et dégoûtant, mais mentalement, Potter faisait bien au-delà de son âge. Le Maître des Potions n'avait pourtant aucun doute sur le fait que s'il suivait cette voie et que quelqu'un le découvrait, l'enfer se déchaînerait et il aurait de la chance de survivre à un tel événement.

Severus était un maître pour résister aux tentations. Il avait résisté à l'attraction de Potter sur lui mais cette fois c'était différent. D'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, mais qu'il ressentait très clairement. Et à cet instant, il ne _voulait_ plus résister. Merlin lui vienne en aide, il voulait le garçon désespérément !

Au milieu de ses réflexions, Severus s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré sa main de l'aine de Potter et il se frappa mentalement.

_Manière d'exposer son désir pour le morveux à revoir. _

Il tenta de sauver la situation avec une touche de sarcasme.

« C'est un problème assez impressionnant, Monsieur Potter. Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions à ce sujet, hmm ? » Severus s'effaça, essayant de paraître indifférent.

Apparemment cela ne fonctionna pas, car Potter se rapprocha et a posa sa propre main sur celle de Severus, pour presser son excitation davantage.

« Vous pourriez me baiser, monsieur, » dit le garçon, parfaitement sérieux, d'un ton grave et vibrant.

Une fois de plus, la stupide honnêteté du morveux avait dégonflé l'éloquence durement acquise de Severus et il déglutit alors que plusieurs images de choix impliquant ledit scénario lui traversaient l'esprit. Clairement, il n'allait pas gagner celui-ci en semblant rester ignorant des ouvertures évidentes du garçon. Peut-être un changement de stratégie était-il nécessaire ? L'offensive _était_ censée être la meilleure défense après tout.

Rendant sa voix très douce, Severus demanda, « Vous baiser ? »

Le sexe sous sa main remua réellement au son de sa voix et Severus sentit sa propre érection naissante durcir rapidement. Potter était terriblement proche et Severus pouvait dire que la respiration du garçon était en train de s'accélérer. La conscience d'un corps délicieux et volontaire si proche du sien fit que le désir brûla dans ses veines à une vitesse aveuglante et en quelques battements de cœur, le Maître des Potions pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans ses tempes. Il était si dur que son pantalon était devenu terriblement serré.

Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement céder comme ça. S'il cédait maintenant, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Il avait appris très tôt à se protéger, ce qui impliquait toujours de cacher ses sentiments. Peu importe qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, ils pouvaient être utilisés contre lui. Avec le temps, Severus avait appris à montrer uniquement les émotions qui pouvaient être utilisées à ses fins et uniquement dans les bonnes circonstances.

Avant qu'il ait réussi à composer un rejet approprié, le gamin s'avança à nouveau rapprochant leurs corps et passa une main derrière la tête de Severus afin de diriger son visage vers le sien. Alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les lèvres luxuriantes qui se rapprochaient progressivement, Severus sut qu'il devait arrêter ça, il devait se retirer, il devait-

La chaleur explosa dans l'estomac de Severus alors que des lèvres chaudes et douces étaient connectées aux siennes. En guise de dernière tentative désespérée pour ne pas sombrer dans le vide, il resta passif. Mais le garçon continua de l'embrasser sans retenue et suça doucement la lèvre inférieure de Severus. C'était amateur, mais instinctif, et le Maître des Potions s'aperçut qu'il aimait beaucoup ça.

Lorsque les doigts à l'arrière de sa tête passèrent dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippèrent, Severus se sentit tomber. Potter se recula juste assez pour murmurer, son souffle caressant la joue de Severus : « Laissez-vous aller, s'il vous plaît… »

Les mots étaient saturés de désespoir. Cela frappa quelque chose en Severus et il sentit une partie cachée de lui-même se libérer. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, Severus ne se contenta pas de franchir le rebord, il y sauta la tête la première.

Avec un profond gémissement, il leva ses mains et les fourra dans les cheveux indisciplinés, qui se révélèrent étonnamment doux. Severus écrasa leurs bouches ensemble, suçant et léchant les lèvres de Potter jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'ouvre à lui. Leurs bouches se cherchaient avec impatience et passion. C'était presque électrique. Severus aurait juré avoir senti l'air autour d'eux crépiter d'énergie.

Les mains erraient partout et Severus était réellement surpris de la confiance du garçon. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement expérimenté mais il était apparemment très, très motivé.

Des doigts déterminés avaient commencé à déboutonner la longue rangée de boutons de la robe de Severus tandis que le Maître des Potions délestait Potter de sa robe d'école. En dessous, il portait des vêtements usés, surdimensionnés, qui cachaient presque complètement son corps. Severus aurait pu penser que le garçon essayait de cacher un corps flasque et déformé, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu en tenue de Quidditch.

Potter avait atteint le dernier bouton et avait pratiquement arraché les robes de Severus. L'homme se tenait debout dans son pantalon noir se sentit vulnérable. Comme s'il était évalué d'une certaine manière. Bien sûr, cela venait surement de la façon dont Potter le regardait. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise et il avait du mal à savoir si le regard du morveux était bienveillant ou non.

Severus obtint sa réponse environ deux secondes plus tard, lorsque Potter passa sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête, révélant un torse mince et tonique, et se jeta sur son maître des potions.

Severus le rattrapa et à l'instant où leur peau et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, une secousse d'énergie les traversa. Potter gémit bruyamment et saisit le devant de la chemise de Severus puis l'écarta vivement, envoyant des boutons voler dans toutes les directions.

Le fait d'être torse nu était un point sensible pour Severus. Il avait toujours été très mince, à la limite de la maigreur, pâle et absolument lisse. L'absence de poils sur sa poitrine faisait ressortir toutes ses cicatrices et leur nombre avait détourné plus d'un amant potentiel.

Potter sembla submergé pendant une seconde, puis sa passion féroce revint en force. Le gosse remonta ses doigts pour tracer une cicatrice particulièrement impressionnante, allant de sa clavicule droite, à l'estomac puis jusqu'à la hanche gauche. Il l'avait eu à ses débuts en tant que Mangemort alors qu'il avait été trop lent à obtenir une information. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été ravi et avait permis, à Bellatrix de "s'amuser" avec lui. Le plaisir de Bellatrix impliquait apparemment un couteau terne et rouillé et beaucoup de ricanements insensés.

Severus fut sorti de ses pensées quand le garçon s'accrocha à un mamelon, le faisant haleter de surprise. Personne n'avait jamais été capable de regarder si facilement son horrible collection de cicatrices mais Potter faisait comme si ce n'était rien de plus que de drôles de tâches de rousseur.

Severus frissonna quand la langue du garçon tourbillonna autour de son mamelon. Un désir renouvelé traversa Severus et il attrapa le garçon par les fesses pour l'attirer contre lui avec un gémissement de besoin.

Comme Potter était plus petit que lui, Severus le souleva légèrement du sol et le garçon commença à lui lécher le cou et à le mordiller maintenant que sa cible précédente était hors de portée. Ses mains tâtonnaient les fesses de Severus à travers son pantalon et tout à coup, il y eut beaucoup trop de vêtements entre eux. Avec un grognement, Severus reposa le garçon et posa une main devant le jeans beaucoup trop ample de Potter et ouvrit les quelques boutons qui le retenait. Le tissu glissa sur le sol sans avoir besoin d'aide et le garçon fut nu devant son maître des potions.

Severus se retint pour ne pas rester bêtement la bouche ouverte.

« Pas de caleçon ? »

« Nan, ça ralentit les choses », plaisanta le morveux exaspérant avec un sourire malicieux.

La queue de Potter était alléchante. Elle n'était pas trop grande, mais de taille moyenne pour un garçon de son âge. Severus savait cependant qu'il était un peu plus gros. Peut_-_être que _ceci _serait plus susceptible de faire peur au garçon que ses cicatrices. Cependant, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser, car Potter avait attaqué la fermeture à éclaire du pantalon de Severus et l'avait défait en un temps record.

Le garçon avait soigneusement retiré les passants de sa ceinture, s'il avait simplement essayé de l'arracher le plus vite possible, cela aurait pu mettre rapidement un frein à sa bonne humeur. L'érection de Severus était beaucoup trop grande pour tenir confortablement dans son pantalon et un enlèvement précipité dudit pantalon lui aurait probablement fait très mal.

Severus enleva aussi son pantalon et se retrouva totalement nu devant Potter, qui était bouche bée, sans trace de gêne sur le visage.

Severus sentit son sexe se contracter avec espoir sous cet examen minutieux, le regard de Potter s'était considérablement assombri à la vue de l'érection de Severus et le garçon avait l'air d'être déchiré entre baver devant sa taille et dire à Severus : « Non, merci, ce monstre ne m'approche pas ! »

Mais, en véritable Gryffondor, il se reprit et s'avança en se rapprochant encore de Severus. Le garçon tendit la main et saisit l'impressionnante queue impatiente qui pointait vers lui. Severus s'attendait à des gestes inexpérimentés ou téméraire, mais certainement pas à des gestes réguliers et surs, qu'il recevait. Un cri aigu et embarrassant lui échappa et il posa ses bras sur son bureau. Le gosse le rejoignit et lécha une bande humide sur sa poitrine, tout en maintenant un rythme lent et régulier avec sa main.

Severus haleta. « Qui vous a appris à faire ça ? »

Potter s'arrêta de lécher et de mordre le long de la clavicule de Severus pour répondre.

« Personne, c'est comme ça que j'aime le faire. »

Quelque part dans son esprit, une voix insista sur le fait qu'une telle déclaration méritait d'être approfondie, mais à ce moment-là, la concentration de Severus était sérieusement affaiblie. Il rapprocha le garçon en attrapant ses fesses fermes, le poussant à lâcher l'érection de Severus pour envelopper ses bras autour de son cou et lorsque leurs érections se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, ils gémirent tous les deux.

Potter sursauta et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus, puis ondula sur ses hanches, lui procurant de délicieux frottements. Severus sentit une langue courir le long de la coque de son oreille et une douce morsure sur son lobe avant qu'une voix enrouée ne souffle dans son oreille.

« _Putain ! _Je veux ça depuis _si_ longtemps ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur. »

Severus eut soudainement l'envie de le taquiner.

« Vous voulez quoi exactement, M. Potter ? », Dit-il, légèrement essoufflé.

« Vous, en moi, monsieur », répondit le morveux avant de baisser les bras et de presser la queue lancinante de son Maître des Potions : « _Ceci_, en moi. »

Severus grogna et leva le garçon avant de libérer une main, puis il passa ses doigts entre les fesses du garçon. Quand il atteignit l'entrée plissée, il la caressa lentement d'un doigt. La réaction qu'il obtint fut surprenante. Potter cria et rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en repoussant ses fesses dans la main de Severus. Severus était tellement excité qu'il avait du mal à garder ses idées claires. Il devait littéralement se forcer à aller lentement. Le garçon n'avait que seize ans après tout et il ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'expérience.

Potter se tortilla dans ses bras, cherchant des frictions.

« Oh putain ! Merde ! S'il vous plaît, monsieur », gémit le gamin avant de continuer d'un ton résolument indécent, « Baisez-moi, monsieur. Oh Merlin, baisez moi fort ! Maintenant ! »

Il sembla que la voix de Severus n'était pas la seule à affecter son partenaire. Au son de la voix du morveux gémissant comme ça, disant ces choses, Severus fut si proche de sa libération qu'il dut fermer les yeux pendant une seconde pour bloquer l'image très sexy d'un Harry Potter nu et débauché, s'accrochant à lui. Il avait une telle expression sur le visage, comme si Severus était le dessert le plus savoureux qu'il ait jamais vu.

Le Maître des Potions les retourna et posa Potter sur le bureau. Le garçon recula, s'allongea sur le dos et cala ses pieds sur le bord du bureau, écartant ainsi ses jambes pour Severus. Severus pensa que c'était probablement le spectacle le plus érotique qu'il ait jamais vu. Le gamin était vraiment magnifique étalé comme ça avec son air affamé.

Des yeux verts se levèrent vers Severus alors que Potter passait lentement une main sur ses abdominaux, de haut en bas, dans la toison de poils noirs qui entourait sa queue. Une goutte de liquide collant perlait déjà sur la pointe.

Severus arrêta la main de Potter, se pencha sur l'aine du garçon et souffla légèrement sur l'érection lancinante. Potter s'arqua et se courba en même temps que son sexe tressauta. Severus jeta un sourire en coin à Potter avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lécher la belle queue du morveux. En réponse, il poussa un gémissement et cria : « Putain ! »

Alors qu'il prenait toute l'érection de Potter dans sa bouche, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de la tête, il lança un rapide sort de lubrification sur sa main droite et leva un doigt pour jouer avec l'entrée du garçon.

Immédiatement, Potter se cambra, essayant de pousser contre ce doigt, gémissant, pendant qu'il attrapait une poignée de cheveux de Severus.

« Oui » siffla le morveux, totalement perdu dans ses sensations.

Severus se leva pour que seule la tête du sexe de Potter reste dans sa bouche. Aspirant fort, il appuya sa langue sur le dessous pendant qu'il enfonçait un doigt à l'intérieur du brun. Cela fit crier Potter, à mi-chemin entre douleur et plaisir. Apparemment, Potter aimait un peu souffrir pendant qu'il prenait du plaisir. Du moins, cela semblait être le cas, car Severus avait à peine enlevé son doigt que Potter sifflait déjà d'impatience.

« Plus, monsieur ! »

Le Maître des Potions pensa que c'était peut-être trop tôt, mais il obtempéra; peut-être que le gamin ralentirait la cadence.

Faisant tourbillonner sa langue autour du gland rougi, Severus donna une impulsion ferme jusqu'à ce que son doigt soit profondément enfoui. Le dos de Potter se cambra sur le bureau et le Maître des Potions pensa que c'était peut être trop, jusqu'à ce que la queue du garçon explose et inonde sa bouche, en criant. Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau de Severus pour comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le gamin avait crié : « Ah ! Putain, _Severus ! »_

Severus regarda le garçon, oubliant d'avaler sa salive, ce qui lui fit couler un filet sur son menton. Potter leva rapidement le bras et l'attrapa avec un doigt, le ramenant et le léchant lui-même. Severus sentit une vague d'excitation à cette vue, il déglutit rapidement et se pencha pour embrasser le garçon. Il détestait les hommes prudes qui refusaient de d'embrasser après une fellation. Non pas qu'il craigne que Potter soit de ceux-là après cette démonstration, mais il s'approcha néanmoins avec prudence.

Il n'eut pas besoin de prendre de précautions. Potter tendit le bras et l'entraîna dans un baiser nécessiteux et modeste, suçant la lèvre inférieure de Severus, comme si c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre.

Toujours très excité, Severus se frotta contre le garçon et Potter poussa aussitôt un nouveau cri et leva ses jambes plus haut. Severus hésita un instant. Le gamin enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le tira vers le bas tout en roulant des hanches. Un cri sortit de la bouche de Severus qui souleva rapidement sa main encore lubrifiée. Il était sur le point d'entrer deux doigts dans le cul serré de Potter lorsque la main du garçon se détacha et lui saisit le bras.

« Non monsieur. Je veux le sentir. Je veux pouvoir encore vous sentir en moi demain ! _S'il vous plait ! »_

Severus regarda avec incrédulité le visage sérieux du garçon.

« Potter, une préparation inadéquate sera très probablement douloureuse. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je ne cherche pas activement à vous faire souffrir. »

Le gamin se contenta de regarder Severus avec une expression têtue.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Severus avait le sentiment que toute cette histoire pourrait très bien se terminer en désastre, mais Potter le pria encore une fois et, oh Merlin, à quel point il en avait envie !

Avec un grognement, Severus étala le lubrifiant sur sa queue négligée, il prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer et aligna son érection devant l'entrée du garçon. Lorsque le bout de sa queue toucha la peau plissée, Potter gémit bruyamment et resserra ses jambes.

« Allez, monsieur. Baisez-moi ! Je sais que vous le voulez ! »Le gosse haleta et se lécha les lèvres.

Severus ferma les yeux et poussa ses hanches vers l'avant. La tête de son érection poussa contre le muscle serré, qui ne céda pas. Il poussa plus fort et le gosse siffla quand la queue de son maître des Potions étira son entrée. Severus sentit la résistance diminuer et poussa de nouveau ses hanches vers l'avant. Cette fois, le gosse gémit, mais il ne protesta pas ni n'essaya de transmettre le moindre désir de faire arrêter Snape.

Le bout de sa queue à peine dans le cul du garçon, Severus s'arrêta et prit plusieurs profondes respirations. Cela n'allait pas fonctionner à moins que le gosse se détende.

« Détendez-vous, Potter, vous êtes trop tendu ! » Dit-il brusquement.

Potter prit une dure inspiration et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, retombant sur la surface du bureau. Il fit un effort visible pour calmer ses crampes et un battement de cœur plus tard, Severus sentit la constriction autour de son érection se dissiper un peu. Expérimentalement, il poussa un peu plus et découvrit que sa queue glissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement gainé. Merlin, Potter était si _serré ! _

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le garçon. Les yeux du morveux étaient fermés et ses traits étaient tendus, la mâchoire crispée.

« Est-ce que je vous ai fait mal ? » Parvint-il à dire en serrant les dents, tremblant d'effort pour rester immobile.

Les paupières de Potter tremblèrent et le regard vert se concentra sur Severus. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Je vous ai dit que je voulais le _sentir_, monsieur. C'est exactement ce que je veux », haleta-t-il. « Mais _putain,_ vous êtes gros, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je le dise, monsieur. »

Severus fut étonné qu'il réussisse à parler.

« Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez beaucoup d'hommes qui s'opposeraient à ce que cette déclaration soit prononcée en leur présence, Potter. »

Le garçon lança un autre de ces sourires effrontés et charmants.

« Que diriez-vous de celle-ci alors, Monsieur : "J'apprécierais beaucoup que vous me baisiez durement sur ce bureau maintenant "? »

Potter resserra ses muscles internes autour du sexe de Severus, incitant le Maître des Potions à grogner et à retirer ses hanches, avant de les repousser dans un long mouvement. Le garçon était vraiment incroyablement serré.

Potter siffla doucement les premières fois où Severus revint en lui, mais il ne supporta les lentes poussées que pendant environ une minute avant d'attirer Severus pour un baiser, les lèvres mouillées et la langue glissant de la bouche du Maître des Potions.

« Est-ce cela que vous appelez durement, monsieur ? »

Severus se retourna et planta ses dents dans une épaule étonnamment charnue, marmonnant un « bâtard impertinent ! » Et commença à augmenter la force de ses poussées. Potter roula des hanches pour répondre à chacun des mouvements de Severus et, une minute plus tard, le garçon gémissait et enfonçait ses ongles dans l'épaule de Severus.

« _Putain de merde ! _Qu'est-ce que ... Oh mon _dieu ! _Là, monsieur, _juste là ! »_

Severus comprit qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de Potter et décida de la marteler sans relâche. L'homme baissa les yeux et vit que le sexe du garçon était dur et qu'il avait les yeux humides tandis qu'il criait : « Plus, monsieur ! Plus fort, oh _Merlin_, s'il _vous_ plaît, _plus fort ! »_

Severus pensa qu'il poussait déjà assez fort, mais il essaya d'aller plus loin à chaque poussée vers l'intérieur, en ratissant la prostate du garçon pour le satisfaire.

Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas suffire car Potter gémissait et attrapait désespérément le dos de Severus. Au début, Severus ne comprenait pas les mots que le garçon prononçait, mais à mesure que le volume augmentait, cela devint clair.

« Baisez-moi ! Baisez-moi, _baise-moi ! »_

Une vague d'excitation chauffée à blanc traversa Severus. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un amant qui en redemanderait autant, alors qu'il allait déjà à un rythme infernal. Il savait que s'il se lâchait totalement, il serait sans pitié. Jusqu'ici, il lui semblait que c'était ce que voulait le gamin, mais une voix de prudence murmurait toujours furieusement dans son esprit.

Severus regarda dans les yeux verts et ne vit que le besoin et le désir, un désir désespéré et aucune trace d'appréhension. Il leva les mains par-dessus la tête de Potter, saisit le bord du bureau pour le tirer et recula ses hanches.

« Bien alors, Potter, je vous donnerai tout ce que j'ai, mais je ferais mieux de ne recevoir aucune plainte plus tard. »

Severus alors mit toute sa puissance dans ses élans, martelant le garçon si fort que le bureau se mit à grincer sur le sol. Le visage de Potter reflétait un bonheur indéniable mélangé avec un peu de tension, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, son souffle entrant et sortant de ses poumons au rythme des secousses de son corps. Il serrait le dos de Severus, essayant de le rapprocher encore.

« Oui ! Oui, oui, oh mon _dieu_, oui ! »

Severus lâcha ses dernières inhibitions et se perdit dans les sensations. Il se livra à ses désirs et laissa son instinct le guider.

Il gémit et grogna tout en martelant le garçon furieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dut ramener Potter vers lui, la force de ses poussées ayant poussé le gosse trop loin sur le bureau. Ses hanches frétillantes faiblirent à peine.

Les miaulements et les gémissements du garçon avaient augmenté en volume et Severus pencha la tête pour toucher la tempe du morveux. Potter l'embrassa doucement et lécha le cou de Severus, où il aspira un point derrière son oreille. Cela lui envoya des fourmillements, avant de mordre brusquement dans le creux du cou de Severus. Un cri étouffé fut le seul avertissement que Severus reçut avant que le sexe de Potter n'explose entre eux, recouvrant leurs deux ventres de semences.

Quand il fut épuisé, Potter retira ses lèvres du cou de Severus, apaisa la morsure avec quelques coups de langue et se laissa tomber sur le bureau, l'air si parfaitement bien baisé que Severus s'effondra impuissant sur le corps de son élève et vint dans un cri rauque, son corps se convulsant, jouissant à son tour dans le corps du garçon.

Severus se sentait totalement épuisé. Harry leva simplement les bras et les enroula autour de son Maître des Potions. Pendant un instant, Severus craignit que le garçon ne soit un type romantique et câlin, mais le gamin respirait simplement, inspirant et expirant, traçant des cercles paresseux sur son dos. La lassitude agréable qui l'accompagnait généralement après le sexe, lui fit fermer les yeux soupirer profondément. Il laissa tomber ses soucis pendant une seconde.

Lorsque Severus reprit ses esprits, il était toujours allongé sur le bureau, entouré des bras du morveux. Ne sachant pas quoi penser ni comment réagir, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à se lever. Les bras de Potter le relâchèrent, mais le garçon gémit quand Severus se dégagea de lui.

Severus baissa les yeux sur son corps, examinant le sperme refroidi qui couvrait sa peau et détourna les yeux vers le ventre de Potter décoré de la même façon. Craignant un moment très gênant, il les nettoya rapidement et partit à la recherche de ses vêtements. Le garçon s'assit et observa simplement Severus se précipiter. Il n'était pas du ressort du Maître des Potions de paraître troublé, alors il se tourna brusquement vers Potter.

« Mettez-vous quelques vêtements, Potter. Cela ne vous est peut-être pas venu à l'esprit, mais je serai brûlé vif si quelqu'un nous voyait dans cet état. Vos fans adorés pleureraient leur pauvre Sauveur souillé. »

Potter tendit la main et marmonna un _mot_. Ses vêtements arrivèrent sur lui comme s'il était leur centre de gravité. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent sous le choc pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne puisse les contrôler à nouveau. Quand le garçon avait-il réussit à maîtriser la magie sans baguette ?

« Désolé, monsieur », dit le morveux doucement.

Severus s'était attendu à une certaine désinvolture après son commentaire épineux, mais rien ne vint. Il regarda rapidement le morveux. Pas de larmes ni de tremblements de menton, ce qui rassura Severus. Il avait pensé que Potter serait un romantique sans espoir, avec Albus lui emplissant les oreilles de toutes ces conneries sur l'amour avec un grand A.

Peu de temps après, ils furent de nouveau tous les deux décents et Severus se forgea un visage féroce pour empêcher toute tentative de discussion de la part du morveux, ce qui, il était certain, allait sûrement se produire. Une fois encore, il fut surpris.

Potter se dirigea vivement vers la porte et alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de porte, il se retourna et lança ce sourire effronté à Severus.

« Merci, monsieur. » Dit-il avec une voix douce.

Severus regarda la porte fermée, totalement dérouté. Les relations sexuelles avec Harry Potter n'étaient certainement pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Severus se sentait encore un peu fébrile, mais il s'efforça de l'ignorer et poursuivit sa routine du matin comme d'habitude. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit la marque violette sur son cou qu'il dévia de son horaire normal. Un léger sortilège de guérison et le col haut de ses robes de professeur cacherait facilement la trace de morsure.

Lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des professeurs dans la Grande Salle sans être abordé par des collègues blêmes ou par un directeur livide, il se dit que Potter ne s'était pas empressé de parler à qui que ce soit de leur échange de la veille. Cela l'énerva et le réconforta à la fois. Non pas qu'il veuille poursuivre quoi que ce soit avec le garçon - vraiment cette simple pensée était ridicule - mais l'expérience avait été tout à fait ... eh bien, oui, _très _satisfaisante.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Potter arriva accompagné de Granger et Weasley, comme c'était presque toujours le cas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, discutant entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent place sur le banc. Comme aucun de ses deux partisans n'avait jeté un regard meurtrier à Severus, il devina que Potter n'avait pas raconté exactement à ses amis ce qui s'était passé en détention la nuit précédente.

Severus vit une grimace apparaître sur le visage de Potter lorsque s'assit à côté de Granger. Il la cacha rapidement et prit quelques toasts avec une expression presque heureuse. Il se tortillait un peu sur le banc, contrôlant une autre grimace, son expression devenant légèrement béate. Severus secoua la tête et retourna à son thé. Potter était définitivement plus intriguant qu'il ne l'avait cru auparavant.

OoOoO

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Potter agit comme il l'avait toujours fait en présence de Severus. Pas de rougeurs, pas de regards étranges et, heureusement, aucun de ces sourires effrontés.

Le soir, Severus pensait de plus en plus à Potter et cela le contrariait beaucoup.

Il était vrai que le garçon avait un très beau cul et était un bon coup, peut-être même trop bon, mais à part ça, c'était juste un gosse célèbre et gâté !

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus avec le garçon, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, une image d'un Potter se tordant, transpirant et haletant, étalé sur son bureau était collé sur sa rétine.

Durant la nuit, il rêva de cette voix rauque et implorante lui murmurant des choses sales à l'oreille.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce fut lors de la double leçon de potions du jeudi matin. Severus avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et il s'en sortait plutôt bien tandis que les étudiants entraient, prenaient leur place et se préparaient à supporter la compagnie sournoise de leur Maître des Potions. Il y parvint également en introduisant la potion de la journée et en parcourant rapidement quelques instructions complexes.

Cependant, toutes ses bonnes intentions passèrent par la fenêtre dès qu'il s'approcha de Potter alors qu'il passait entre les tables pour contrôler les chaudrons. Il était supposé dire quelque chose de méchant, il le savait, mais dès qu'il s'était approché du poste de travail du garçon, un bourdonnement étrange s'était formé dans les airs, et une légère sensation de chatouillement était montée le long de son dos.

Potter ne manifesta aucune réaction, mais Severus sentit clairement la magie du garçon tourbillonner et se diriger vers lui. Severus jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de lui et il s'aperçut qu'aucun des petits imbéciles ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Severus se contenta de plisser le nez avec dédain devant le chaudron de Potter. Le garçon ne réagissait toujours pas, mis à part un léger air renfrogné, qui ne semblait pas du tout authentique. Alors que Severus avançait à travers les rangées de tables, il sentit la magie du garçon tenter de rester en contact avec lui. Il avait presque dépassé la table de Granger quand la sensation disparut.

Le reste de la leçon se déroula sans autre incident, hormis le fait que Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de Potter et que le bourdonnement magique recommençait immédiatement.

Essayant de paraître comme à son habitude, Severus s'assura de mépriser Potter à distance, et même si ses insultes consistaient essentiellement à souligner son manque de cellules cérébrales, il pensa qu'il avait l'air toujours aussi acerbe. La seule différence était que même si le gamin le regardait alors qu'il était submergé de remarques blessantes, il y avait une étincelle bien cachée qui ressemblait presque à de l'amusement dans ses yeux. Severus ne sut quoi penser de ça.

Après ce qui sembla être le double du temps habituel, la leçon se termina et les étudiants se précipitèrent pour ramasser leurs affaires et sortir. Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et commença à parcourir les copies des Serdaigles de deuxième année.

Il venait juste de plonger sa plume dans l'encre rouge quand il sentit le bourdonnement recommencer. Il releva brusquement la tête et juste devant son bureau, se tenait Harry Potter avec une expression illisible.

Pendant un instant, Severus craignit qu'il ne vienne peut-être se plaindre du traitement qu'il avait reçu, ou peut-être même essayer de faire chanter Severus. Mais non, malgré tous ses défauts, Potter n'avait certainement jamais été cruel ou manipulateur. Severus décida de rester calme, aussi difficile que cela puisse être avec le gamin si proche.

« Vous voulez quelque chose, Monsieur Potter ? »

Potter se pencha légèrement avant de répondre sur "_ce" _ton. Celui dont Severus était certain qu'il signerait sa mort. Celui qui figurait dans ses rêves chaque soir.

« Votre énorme queue dans mon cul, _monsieur. _»

Le cœur de Severus s'immobilisa pendant deux secondes avant de reprendre une vitesse affolante.

Le garçon en voulait plus !

Le corps de Severus réagit rapidement et de manière très prévisible. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Severus vérifia que la classe était vide, sauf pour lui et Potter. Les émotions qu'il avait combattues pendant toute la durée de la leçon se dissipèrent. Il sauta de son fauteuil et heurta Potter à mi-chemin du bureau.

Les mains commencèrent instantanément à défaire les boutons et tandis que, morceau après morceau, les vêtements étaient enlevés et que Severus les dirigeait vers la porte au fond de la salle. Lorsque Potter s'arrêta sur les boutons de la chemise de Severus, il regarda rapidement tous leurs vêtements déjà tombés et tira le garçon à travers la porte de son annexe privée. Potter était si préoccupé qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

Il attira Severus dans un baiser pendant qu'il retirait la chemise des épaules de Severus. À ce stade, ils étaient désespérément durs et impatients et il y avait quelque chose d'animal et passionné à propos de leurs mouvements. Potter bannit simplement le pantalon de Severus et poussa son sous-vêtement pour libérer l'érection du Maître des Potions. Puis il se pencha sur le fauteuil le plus proche, son jean autour des chevilles, et Severus se laissa complètement aller dans son désir.

Avec un grognement sauvage, il attrapa fermement une poignée de cheveux du garçon et pressa son érection entre les fesses du garçon. Il roula des hanches plusieurs fois, gagnant des frictions incroyables. Le garçon gémit et écarta les jambes avec impatience.

Severus siffla à l'oreille du garçon.

« Vous la voulez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que je vous baise sans raison ! Vous faire hurler et crier. Vous êtes une belle petite salope, n'est-ce pas _monsieur_ Potter ? »

Le garçon ne put retenir un gémissement et repoussa son délicieux cul en arrière, agrippant les accoudoirs, se préparant à la pénétration pour laquelle il était si désespéré.

« Oui, monsieur » gémit-il.

Severus conjura du lubrifiant et en répandit une quantité généreuse entre les fesses du garçon, tirant un gémissement des lèvres pulpeuses de Potter. Il se pencha pour mordiller le cou du morveux tout en reprenant son frottement contre ses fesses. Il se pencha et mordit le lobe avant de lécher sensuellement l'intérieur de l'oreille de Potter qui se mit à trembler en gémissant involontairement.

Severus se réjouit silencieusement de découvrir un point faible. Il aimait connaître les zones particulièrement érogènes qui pourraient envoyer son amant en extase avec un seul coup de langue.

Le Maître des Potions demanda au garçon doucement: « Combien de doigts cette fois ? »

Potter se tortilla et hésita.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je n'ai aucun problème à être doux. Je dirais au moins deux si vous voulez éviter- »

Il ne put en dire d'avantage que Potter répliquait déjà : « Aucun, monsieur ! »

Au regard incrédule de Severus, il clarifia : « Je la veux comma ça, monsieur. C'était incroyable la dernière fois… s'il vous plaît ? »

Des yeux verts se posèrent sur ceux de Severus, impatients et inquiets. Ce n'était que maintenant que le garçon se préoccupait de l'avis de Severus. Mais il _aimait_ le sexe un peu dur, donc il ne se plaindrait pas.

Invoquant une quantité suffisante de lubrifiant, Severus en recouvrit son sexe et se positionna. Avant qu'il ne puisse avancer, le garçon poussa ses hanches en arrière et la tête de l'érection Severus glissa à travers son entrée serrée. Severus était nerveux et perdit presque son équilibre. Potter était _si_ serré et tellement impatient ! Si cette relation se poursuivait, Potter serait l'amant le plus enthousiaste que Severus ait jamais eu.

Severus se pencha en avant, attrapant les hanches de Potter pour empêcher le morveux de prendre le contrôle du mouvement. Le garçon gémit et Severus gloussa alors qu'il penchait la tête en arrière, regardant son maître des Potions par-dessus son épaule.

« Serions-nous impatients, Monsieur Potter ? Vous devez apprendre à profiter d'une montée de plaisir lente », Severus suivit sa phrase avec une poussée lente qu'il parvint à maintenir grâce à sa maîtrise. Il grogna quand son bassin rencontra le cul du garçon et il haleta quelques respirations avant de poursuivre : « Mais pas cette fois. » Puis, il tira les hanches de Potter vers l'arrière d'un mouvement rapide.

Potter cria puis se mordilla la lèvre, faisant presque perdre l'attention de Severus. Le Maître des Potions gronda et mordit dans le creux du cou du garçon. Potter gémit et poussa des hanches, l'aidant à s'enfoncer plus profondément.

« Ah ! » Cria Potter en ondulant sur les cuisses de son professeur.

Severus sourit.

« Je l'ai trouvé, hein ? »

Potter se contenta de hocher la tête avec véhémence.

Severus garda une vitesse punitive, visant le même endroit. Peu de temps après, Potter gémissait impatient à chaque poussée.

« Oh, _merde,_ monsieur, vous êtes ... Oh Merlin ! S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

Potter semblait légèrement incohérent à ce moment-là, mais Severus devina que le sexe du garçon demandait de l'attention. Il tendit la main et attrapa l'érection lancinante où une goutte de plaisir perlait déjà. Severus l'étendit sur le gland rougit avec son doigt avant de tirer fermement Potter contre lui. Potter faillit crier et oublia de reculer quelques instants. Quelques minutes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que son sexe n'explose, recouvrant le dossier de la chaise de Severus d'un blanc nacré.

Lorsque le corps du garçon se convulsa et se crispa autour de Severus, il devint presque trop lourd et il eut à peine deux ou trois poussées plus fortes avant que son monde ne se comprime et ne se renverse. Son corps tressauta et sa queue se libéra au fond de Potter.

Severus s'affaissa sur le garçon, qui se laissa glisser lentement sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Il pensait qu'il devrait peut-être parler à Potter maintenant, pour éviter tout malentendu concernant ses motivations. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon pense qu'il était câlin ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il était tellement rassasié et détendu qu'il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher.

Même s'il était prêt à l'admettre, Potter était l'amant le plus compatible qu'il ait eu à ce jour. Cela sonnait terriblement cliché, mais Severus devait avouer que c'était la simple vérité ; ils s'emboîtaient comme deux pièces d'un puzzle. Au moins au lit.

Puis Severus réalisa qu'ils allaient tous deux manquer le déjeuner. Il réveilla rapidement Potter et le renvoya avec une note expliquant qu'il lui avait été ordonné de rester nettoyer après avoir laissé tomber un pot de queues de salamandre. Severus, lui, prétendit avoir été occupé avec une potion et appela un elfe de maison pour lui préparer quelques sandwiches.

Étonnamment, personne n'eut de soupçons ou du moins pas assez pour l'exprimer. Pas même lorsque Potter se présenta pour le dîner ce soir-là avec une marque de morsure plutôt impressionnante au cou et pour laquelle il reçut un grand nombre de taquineries. Même si c'était un risque inutile, Severus était secrètement heureux que le garçon ne l'ait pas simplement fait disparaître et qu'il préférait garder un souvenir de leur rencontre.

OoOoO

Après leur deuxième rencontre, Severus eut peur d'examiner les raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu une relation sexuelle avec Harry _foutu_ Potter, pas une fois mais deux fois. Il essaya d'ignorer les fourmillements agréables dans son estomac, jusqu'à ce que Potter se présente à la porte de ses quartiers samedi soir avec cette maudite cape d'invisibilité.

Severus avait attrapé le garçon et l'avait tiré à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément pendant plusieurs minutes avant que tous leurs vêtements soient déchirés et jetés au sol.

Plus tard, quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres, en sueur et repus, Severus passa quelques instants à s'interroger sur leur alchimie unique. Il semblait que, chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, leurs magies tourbillonnaient et qu'ils étaient tous deux submergés par la convoitise et le besoin presque tangible de se toucher et de se goûter.

C'était presque comme s'ils avaient été victimes d'un sort étrange, mais Severus avait vérifié plusieurs fois ; aucun d'eux n'avait été affecté par quoi que ce soit. Il restait donc à conclure qu'ils avaient une sorte d'attraction primale et sauvage qui les réunissait inévitablement, comme deux parties d'un tout, poussées à se rencontrer.

Potter ne mentionna rien de sérieux, alors Severus ne le fit pas non plus. Le garçon resta simplement blotti contre la poitrine de Severus toute la nuit et partit tôt le dimanche matin pour se diriger vers la tour Gryffondor avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent.

OoOoO

Durant le mois qui suivit ce samedi mouvementé, une nouvelle routine commença à se développer. Potter apparaissait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait devant la porte de Severus, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils s'embarrassaient rarement avec des salutations correctes, car la forte attraction presque magnétique qui les séparait faisait bouillir leurs désirs dès qu'ils étaient proches. Ils se rencontraient dans tous les lieux possibles - même dans la chambre de Severus.

Ils avaient démoli un ancien fauteuil qu'il fut impossible de réparer, et le Maître des Potions eut du mal à l'expliquer au donneur du magnifique meuble.

Albus Dumbledore.

Severus réussit cependant à ne pas mentionner l'activité exacte qui avait détruit le pauvre fauteuil.

Leur alchimie ne diminua pas avec le temps et ils commencèrent à parler après le sexe. Severus apprit que Potter n'était pas du tout dénué d'intelligence. Le garçon n'était tout simplement pas aussi éloquent que Severus. Potter avait des opinions bien arrêtées sur beaucoup de choses et Severus était surpris de constater qu'il aimait converser avec lui.

Leurs soirées de sexe endiablée s'étaient progressivement transformées en nuits de sexe endiablées _et de_ conversations agréables après le réveil. Après quoi, ils s'endormaient généralement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Un matin, Severus se réveilla avec un bras posé sur le ventre de Potter, son corps collé contre son dos. Il se sentait bien, satisfait, même s'il le nierait avec ferveur. Il n'était pas du genre à _câliner. _

OoOoO

Ce fut au cours du deuxième mois de leur non-relation que Potter devint Harry et que Snape devint Severus. Cela était arrivé lors d'une branlette mutuelle très échauffée dans une alcôve dissimulée du couloir du troisième étage tard dans la soirée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en reparlèrent par la suite, mais ils continuèrent à utiliser le prénom de l'autre en privé.

Severus avait remarqué que ses sarcasmes et ses piques avaient perdu leur puissance avec Harry. Peu importe à quel point il essayait d'être mesquin, le gamin lui souriait toujours en retour. D'ailleurs Harry ne tarda pas à dire au Maître des Potions qu'il devait laisser tomber son humour cruel et se montrer plus tel qu'il était. Cela ne fit que chambouler davantage Severus. Il préférait effrayer les imbéciles, cela les rendait plus faciles à manipuler.

Il y avait aussi des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent. Notamment sur le fait qu'Harry commençait à lever occasionnellement ses sourcils d'une manière très semblable à celle de Severus. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que le visage de l'homme avait perdu certaines de ses rides dû à ses froncement de sourcils réguliers.

Ils se regardaient tous les deux avec envie plusieurs fois pendant les repas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et malgré cela, ils avaient quand même réussi à éviter toute discussion liée à leur relation.

Severus avait une fois demandé à Harry comment il avait réussi à s'éloigner si souvent de ses amis sans éveiller de soupçons. Harry lui avait sourit et dit que c'était facile, puisque Granger et Weasley avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et qu'ils étaient facilement distraits. De plus, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble la nuit, alors Harry se glissait simplement sous sa cape d'invisibilité lorsque les autres dormaient.

Severus était très satisfait de la progression des choses. Leur "relation" était confortable, ils avaient des rapports sexuels réguliers, un des avantages d'avoir un jeune amant, et les choses n'étaient pas compliquées entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'alla jamais voir ailleurs, bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais promis l'exclusivité.

Parfois, Severus pensait que tout se passait un peu trop bien et d'après son expérience, les choses qui en valaient la peine nécessitaient beaucoup de sacrifice.

Malheureusement ... il avait raison.

**A suivre...**

**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**

**Bise**

**Gaeill**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Severus leva les yeux des parchemins qu'il était en train de classer quand on frappa à sa porte. Peu d'étudiants oseraient déranger le Maître des Potions dans ses appartements privés, alors Severus avait une bonne idée de qui il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Harry de frapper à sa porte car il voulait profiter de chaque occasions qui s'offraient à eux. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte pour laisser entrer le garçon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Severus reconnut Harry, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'humeur que Severus avait espéré. Le garçon avait l'air complètement abattu et il y avait une lueur frénétique dans ses yeux. Severus recula pour laisser entrer Harry puis se dépêcha de le conduire vers le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry jeta un regard abattu à Severus et émit un rire sans joie.

« Rien, à part le fait que Dumbledore vient de me parler d'une prophétie selon laquelle Voldemort devait tuer mes parents. »

Severus eut la nette sensation que son corps se gelait sur place.

« Je vois ». Se força-t-il à répondre.

Il avait espéré qu'il ne serait jamais nécessaire de transmettre cette information à Harry, mais bien sûr, Dumbledore avait jugé vital que le garçon soit au courant.

« A en juger par ta réponse, je suppose que tu le savais déjà » déclara Harry d'un ton neutre.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. Il attendait l'inévitable crise de colère qui allait arriver, mais il semblait que le directeur n'avait pas mentionné qui était exactement la personne qui avait livré la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le sache, mais il était aussi étrangement réticent à garder cela secret. Ne pas lui dire, surtout à un moment comme celui-ci, semblait aussi grave que de lui mentir effrontément.

Alors, tout en sachant qu'il pourrait mettre fin à sa relation avec le jeune homme, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Oui, Harry, je le savais. Parce que c'est moi qui ai transmis la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était il y a longtemps et je n'avais pas encore compris sa vraie nature. J'étais jeune et désireux de m'intégrer, alors je me suis précipité vers lui pour lui donner la prophétie, ignorant totalement le mal que cela pour faire. C'est une décision que je regretterais toute ma vie. Je suis profondément désolé pour le mal que j'ai fait à toi et à ta famille. »

À ce moment-là, Severus s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, essayant de se préparer à l'explosion.

Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Lorsqu'il se sentit de nouveau capable d'ouvrir les yeux, Severus regarda le garçon assis à côté de lui. Harry le regardait en retour avec une expression compatissante et légèrement fatiguée.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Severus. Tu as simplement passé un message. La décision de me tuer était la _sienne ! _La décision de tuer mes parents quand ils se sont mis sur son chemin était la _sienne_ également ! C'est un bâtard sans cœur qui n'a pas la capacité d'aimer ou de ressentir de l'empathie. Tu peux être sournois, distant et même un peu cruel à l'occasion, mais tu n'es _pas_ comme lui ! »

Les yeux verts brillaient et regardaient droit dans ceux de Severus.

Severus trembla.

« Comment peux-tu être si calme ? C'est à cause de moi qu'il t'a poursuivi ! Si je n'avais pas… »

« Arrête ça ! » Siffla Harry. « Si tu ne lui avais pas dit, il ne serait peut-être pas venu me chercher et il ne m'aurait pas marqué ni tué mes parents, mais tu as changé de côté aussitôt pour devenir un espion extrêmement utile. Nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais rien dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela nous a menés là où nous en sommes maintenant : ensemble ! Et j'en suis heureux. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui se soit jamais produite dans ma vie ! »

Le garçon tourna un regard vert et farouche sur Severus, comme s'il le défiait d'argumenter. Le souffle de Severus se bloqua. Comment était-il possible pour Harry de ne pas le détester ?

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? J'ai gâché tes chances de mener une vie normale, une enfance normale ! »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

« Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Bien sûr, j'aimerais que mes parents soient vivants, mais qui peut dire si ma vie aurait été meilleure alors ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne m'auraient pas aimé ou qu'ils m'auraient maltraité comme les Dursley, mais ils se battaient activement contre Voldemort, donc c'était une vie dangereuse pour eux même sans cette foutue prophétie. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si cela se serait mieux passé ou non. S'ils avaient vécu assez longtemps pour que je les connaisse, pour savoir ce que l'on ressent d'être aimé pour finalement être expédié chez ma tante et mon oncle plus tard. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas savoir. Donc, spéculer là-dessus est inutile. »

Severus déglutit plusieurs fois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Potter en tant qu'intellectuel, mais son raisonnement était étonnamment bien pensé et même un tantinet philosophique. Severus ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre, alors il décida d'incliner la tête.

Quelques instants passèrent en silence avant qu'Harry ne commence à s'agiter.

« Euh, Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

Un profond soupir.

« Il y a plus. »

Severus haussa un sourcil curieux. Harry se racla la gorge avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je suppose que tu sais que tu n'as pas entendu la prophétie dans son intégralité. La dernière partie ? » Harry s'arrêta, une expression tendue sur son visage et prit une profonde inspiration, « la partie qui dit que "ni l'un ni l'autre ne peut vivre tandis que l'autre survit". Je dois le tuer. Ça doit être moi. Je ne dirais pas que c'était une grosse surprise, je suppose que je m'y attendais un peu, mais c'est quand même… eh bien, c'est quand même assez intimidant si je dois être honnête. »

Harry haussa les épaules et sourit. Un petit sourire tordu qui semblait traduire une sorte de résignation plutôt que de l'amusement.

Les entrailles de Severus étaient en train de se retourner. On avait dit à Harry qu'il était de sa responsabilité de vaincre le plus puissant Lord Noir que la Grande-Bretagne ait jamais connu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, pleurer ou même crier.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas vraiment avoir l'intention de partir au combat juste parce qu'un fou a dit que ça devait être le cas. »

Harry le regarda avec cette expression fatiguée, mais il y avait autre chose. Une détermination dure et inflexible qui indiquait clairement à Severus que la décision avait été prise.

« Je n'y vais pas tout de suite, Severus, et je doute que je serai seul dans cette histoire. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a une sorte de plan », dit le garçon.

Severus renifla et marmonna, « Le vieux fou n'a-t-il pas toujours un plan ? »

Harry lui donna ce sourire effronté qui donnait toujours des soubresauts dans l'estomac de Severus. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu de vieillir pour s'occuper du garçon et qu'il devienne un compagnon de lit régulier, bien que très satisfaisant. Mais le jeune homme s'était infiltré sous sa peau d'une manière ou d'une autre et la seule pensée d'Harry faisant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres seul, faisait se serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine.

« Tu _ne_ seras _pas_ seul face à lui ! » Dit Severus avec véhémence.

Harry adressa un sourire radieux à Severus.

« Alors tu ne me fais pas encore sortir de ton lit ? » Se risqua Harry.

Severus roula des yeux.

« Harry, tu as envahi bien plus que mon lit, j'en ai peur, » murmura-t-il en levant une main pour caresser la joue du morveux.

Les traits de Harry se transformèrent en une expression choquée avant de devenir légèrement curieuse, mais par ailleurs illisible. Severus blanchit mentalement lorsqu'il réalisa que sa déclaration pouvait facilement impliqué une quantité importante d'émotion de sa part.

Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il se souciait beaucoup de Harry et que cela ne serait pas si mal s'il venait à l'apprendre ? Si le gamin avait eu des arrière-pensées, des rumeurs auraient déjà dû circuler à Poudlard. Mais Harry avait été courtois, attentif et étonnamment discret.

Severus décida alors de faire preuve de sincérité.

« Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si surpris, Harry. Je pensais qu'il était évident à ce stade que je me sois habitué à ta présence. Je trouve cela de plus en plus agréable. Mais je dois t'avertir avant que tu ne deviennes complètement agité : Je _ne_ suis _pas _et je ne serai jamais non plus, ton _petit ami_ » Severus frissonna au mot, « Mais je suppose, si tu le souhaites, cela pourrait être ... eh bien, plus qu'occasionnel, » termina-t-il sans son éloquence habituelle.

Harry le fixa incrédule.

Immédiatement, Severus sentit que ses murs protecteurs internes commençaient à s'élever. Comment pouvait-il avoir été aussi stupide ? Potter était un jeune homme ! Ce n'était pas parce que Severus pensait que leur non-relation évoluait en quelque chose de plus, ou du moins il le voulait, que cela voulait dire que le garçon souhaitait la même chose.

Severus se leva brusquement.

« Je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, monsieur Potter. Vous voulez surement partir, j'en suis sûr » dit-il avec force en se détournant, mais une main s'accrocha à son coude, le stoppant net.

« Non ! Ne pars pas, Severus ! J'étais juste surpris, c'est tout. Je prendrais tout ce que tu voudras offrir, » finit doucement le garçon, son ton suppliant Severus de le croire.

Severus se retourna lentement et baissa les yeux à contrecœur vers Harry qui se tenait à son bras.

Le garçon essaya un petit sourire timide.

« Je pensais que tu savais que mon manque de répartie était l'un de mes plus gros défaut, Severus. » dit Harry, essayant clairement de revenir à un ton plus léger. Lorsque l'expression de Severus ne s'assouplit pas, le garçon leva une main et la posa affectueusement sur le côté du visage de son maître des Potions.

« Je te veux, Severus ! Je n'ai simplement jamais pensé… eh bien, tu n'es pas exactement du genre romantique et… » il s'interrompit avec un gémissement frustré et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Severus en soupirant. « Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes. »

Severus se surprit à rire brièvement. Les yeux verts flamboyants de Harry se tournèrent vers lui et le sourire effronté fut de retour.

« Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce serait Severus Snape qui suggérerait une relation sérieuse avec le garçon qui ne veut foutrement pas mourir ? »

Severus plissa les yeux vers le morveux.

« Ne laisse pas cela te monter à la tête, Potter, je pourrais changer d'avis, » grommela-t-il.

Harry ricana.

« Merlin, je dis une chose qui ne te plait pas et tu es immédiatement revenu au « Potter ». Au moins, j'ai une assez bonne idée de comment changer cela. »

Severus leva ses sourcils, tout en essayant de paraître indifférent.

« Comment ça, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry repoussa Severus, le conduisant vers le fauteuil dans le coin, un sourire farouche envahissant ses traits.

Severus pouvait sentir son sexe commencer à durcir. Quand ses mollets touchèrent le fauteuil, Harry avait déjà défait son pantalon et était en train de le baisser. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le visage de Severus jusqu'à ce que le Maître des Potions ait enlevé ses chaussures et quitté ses vêtements.

Puis Harry baissa les yeux pour voir le pantalon de Severus se dresser de façon impressionnante. Un sourcil se dressa d'une façon très semblable à celle de Snape et un sourire taquin apparut.

« Eh bien, au moins _quelqu'un est_ heureux de me voir, » ronronna-t-il.

Sans ménagement, Harry baissa le pantalon de Severus et le poussa dans le fauteuil. Il attrapa un oreiller pour ses genoux et s'agenouilla au sol entre les jambes de Severus avec une expression affamée sur le visage.

Severus se souvint du début de leur relation, quand Harry avait avoué avec hésitation, qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué la fellation auparavant. Severus avait été légèrement surpris. Il avait pensé que le garçon avait au moins une certaine expérience avant leur première nuit. Mais, le garçon avait admis qu'il était allé jusqu'à tâtonner avec une fille de Gryffondor et qu'il n'y avait rien eut de plus depuis.

Cependant, ce qui avait le plus choqué Severus, c'était que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor prétendait avoir eu le béguin pour lui, Severus Snape, depuis le début de sa sixième année.

Selon le garçon, les leçons de potions impliquaient de nombreux ajustements clandestins de robes dû à un pantalon souvent trop serré à l'entrejambe. Severus ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait pas remarqué, pourtant il avait l'habitude de balayer du regard les élèves, à la recherche de tricheurs ou de catastrophes imminentes.

Severus avait aussi été très mécontent d'apprendre que Harry était en fait vierge lorsqu'il était venu voir Severus la première fois. Certes, le sexe avait été fantastique et le garçon était visiblement un amant extrêmement intuitif et passionné - il avait certainement été exigeant et même assez puissant pour commander - donc Severus avait attribué une légère hésitation au fait que c'était _lui que_ le garçon avait choisi. Il n'était pas vraiment le choix naturel pour un jeune de 16 ans peu expérimenté.

Parfois, Severus tremblait toujours intérieurement quand il pensait à leur différence d'âge, mais Harry était très mûr pour son âge et pour une obscure raison, ils étaient très compatibles et appréciaient énormément la compagnie de l'autre.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ?

Severus avait déjà penser à environ un million de raisons.

Et s'ils étaient découvert ? Eh bien, il se retrouverait probablement à Azkaban plus vite qu'il ne pourrait dire : « Quidditch !» Sans parler de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ferait s'il réalisait que Severus baisait le gamin depuis deux mois, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas amené devant son maître.

Severus se secoua et retourna à la réalité, dans laquelle Harry embrassait sa cuisse puis remontait vers son sexe érigé.

Severus se rappela la fois où le gosse avait tenté d'avaler après que Severus ait joui au fond de sa gorge, il s'était étouffé et avait toussé pendant dix minutes. Mais, avec quelques conseils et beaucoup de pratique, Harry était devenu très doué pour sucer sa queue.

Le souffle de Severus se bloqua lorsque les lèvres de Harry plaquèrent un doux baiser sur son sexe dressé avant de donner un rapide coup de langue sur son gland rougi. Severus gémit et passa ses doigts dans les doux cheveux indisciplinés. Harry lécha promptement toute sa longueur puis glissa son nez dans les boucles de poils noirs à la base, inspirant profondément.

Severus entendit un murmure à travers le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

« Mmm ... J'aime ton odeur. »

Severus se contenta de gémir. Il avait l'impression que sa queue était sur le point d'exploser - et pas dans le bon sens.

Il essayait de rester immobile, mais Harry était toujours en train de contourner son érection lancinante et il voulait, non, il avait besoin de plus ! Ses petites ondulations de la hanche durent alerter Harry de ce fait, car il respira profondément le sexe de Severus, qui tressauta à la sensation, un exploit que Harry avait déclaré avoir trouvé extrêmement érotique, avant de l'engloutir entièrement.

Severus poussa un cri et serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

« Putain ! » Gémit-il

Harry utilisa habilement sa langue, ses lèvres, ses doigts et même ses dents et Severus se sentit comme s'il était sur des montagnes russes à causes de l'intensité des sensations.

Harry lécha, suça et fit tournoyer sa langue jusqu'à ce que Severus vienne et jouisse dans sa gorge avec un cri. C'était si intense que Severus failli perdre connaissance.

Severus s'était affalé langoureusement sur le fauteuil et quand il revint à la réalité, il réalisa que la bouche de Harry était toujours autour de son sexe maintenant mou. Le garçon était en train de sucer doucement, sa tête reposant à la jonction entre la cuisse et l'aine de Severus. Il fredonnait avec contentement.

Severus baissa les yeux, un coin de sa bouche se levant. Le garçon recula un peu, mais continua à lécher de petits coups de langue la tête de son sexe plutôt sensible.

« J'aime ta queue, » soupira Harry d'une voix légèrement rêveuse. « Elle est délicieuse. »

Severus sourit et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon.

« Peu importe à quel point tu l'aimes, elle est épuisée pour le moment », a-t-il déploré.

Réalisant quelque chose, Severus se redressa légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et toi, Harry ? »

Le garçon devint écarlate.

« Euh, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir dépassé ton orgasme. Dès que je t'ai goûté, avec les sons que tu faisais… » il s'interrompit avant de s'enfouir une fois de plus dans l'aine de Severus, apparemment embarrassé.

Severus trouva excessivement adorable la manière qu'avait Harry d'être aussi innocent et en même temps si féroce et sans réserve en ce qui concernait le sexe. Il pensa que c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez Harry.

Severus se figea à cette réalisation. Il savait depuis un moment qu'il avait une profonde affection pour le garçon, mais de l'amour ? Severus n'avait jamais aimé ou été beaucoup aimé dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec cette émotion particulière et honnêtement, cela l'effrayait.

Il baissa les yeux sur Harry, qui s'était légèrement redressé en posant sa tête sur le bas-ventre de Severus. Il supposa que le sentiment chaleureux et tendre qu'il éprouvait chaque fois que le gamin venait faire quelque chose de gentil ou lui envoyait un de ces sourires… eh bien, ça pourrait être de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était trop tôt pour y penser cependant, et il ne voulait pas risquer une réponse négative. Ils restèrent comme ça, Harry caressant le ventre de Severus, la main de Severus dans les cheveux de Harry, sans qu'aucun mot prononcé.

Finalement, Harry se dégagea de sa position au sol et se hissa sur les genoux de Severus, se blottissant contre sa poitrine et posant sa tête sous le menton de son professeur.

« Severus ? »

Severus plaça une main sur la hanche du garçon et marmonna en réponse.

« Euh, je sais que tout cela est secret, mais je me sens mal de mentir à Ron et à Hermione tous les jours et je me demandais si je pouvais peut-être ... vous savez, leur dire ? »

Severus se figea. Il savait que le gosse était très proche de Weasley et de Granger et qu'ils s'étaient révélés très dignes de confiance par le passé, mais cela aurait d'énormes répercussions si cela devenait de notoriété publique. Ce n'était pas un risque qu'il pouvait prendre. Harry allait-il mettre fin à leur relation s'il le lui refusait ? Severus fut soudainement effrayé à l'idée de perdre Harry.

Imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il perdait leur relation était franchement terrifiant. Il pouvait déjà voir une infinité de soirées ennuyeuses et monotones, seul dans ses appartements. Des soirées qui semblaient toujours si sombres et déprimantes sans Harry pour les animer.

Harry le regardait avec espoir, bien qu'avec un peu de prudence. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable de garder cela entre nous pour le moment. Je me rends compte que tes fidèles acolytes sont généralement au courant de tout ce qui te concerne, mais c'est un sujet vraiment sensible et s'il était divulgué à l'un de vos camarades ou professeurs, les conséquence seraient… »

« Ron et Hermione ne le diraient à personne ! » Interrompit Harry avec indignation.

Severus roula des yeux.

« Pour autant, je pense que tu ne peux pas en être certains. C'est déjà assez grave que _nous_ ayons conscience qu'il _y ait _quelque chose à savoir ! Si quelqu'un le découvrait, si l'information était transmise au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou même à un journaliste ... Tu serais expulsé et je serais renvoyé et enfermé à Azkaban. »

Le garçon eut au moins la décence de rougir un peu, mais Severus n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Donc, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque et si cela te suffit pour vouloir cesser notre liaison, alors c'est peut-être mieux ainsi et- »

Harry avait plaqué une main sur la bouche de Severus et ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

« Oh là ! Attends ! Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une condition pour que nous continuions notre ... eh bien, ceci ... » Le garçon s'arrêta avec une expression penaude. « Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Severus leva un sourcil et retira la main de Harry de sa bouche.

« Eh bien, je dirais que le mot 'relation' serait une appellation appropriée pour ce que nous faisons, mais peut-être préférerais-tu autre chose ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec frénésie. « Non, 'relation' c'est très bien ! » Puis un sourire se répandit sur son visage, adoucissant ses traits.

« Bien, je ne le dirai pas à Ron et Hermione. Je n'aime toujours pas ça, mais je comprends. Et je pensais, puisque je suis si compréhensif, tu devrais me baiser comme il se doit pour te faire pardonner. »

Une fois encore, Severus fut confronté à son sourire effronté préféré. Il soupira, prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta dans la chambre à coucher, avant de répondre à la demande de Harry. Très soigneusement.

**A suivre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours !**

**Bise **

**Gaeill**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Severus sortit sa baguette dès que la porte du bureau se referma derrière Harry.

_« Legilimens ! »_

Le garçon recula sous l'effet du sort, et Severus put sentir qu'il commençait immédiatement à résister et tentait de mettre fin à l'invasion de son esprit. Quelques images sombres passèrent, rien de significatif, simplement un aperçu de Harry allongé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec ses amis ou survolant le lac, regardant le calamar géant près de la surface.

Puis, il fut éjecté avec force et Harry tourna un regard désapprobateur sur Severus, les lèvres pincées.

« Tu es vraiment un bâtard parfois, Severus, » dit le morveux, jetant ses livres sur un bureau.

Severus se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers lui. Il s'inclina et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Ils étaient toujours très passionnés et avaient généralement du mal à ne pas se toucher puis les circonstances avaient rendu un certain contact nécessaire. Depuis que Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus d'enseigner à Harry l'Occlumencie, ils avaient trouvé une raison légitime de planifier des rencontres régulières.

Naturellement, Severus s'était plaint de souffrir la compagnie de Harry. Car après tout, il devait garder les apparences, mais il avait cédé dès que Dumbledore avait cessé de lui demander gentiment pour devenir subtilement menaçant. Secrètement, Severus avait été ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec le morveux.

En toute honnêteté, Severus s'était attendu à ce que Harry soit une perte de temps totale en matière d'Occlumancie, mais il avait été surpris. Après un premier échec et la dispute qui avait suivi, Severus avait renvoyé Harry à son dortoir pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux se calmer. Le garçon s'était alors précipité vers Granger pour se plaindre et elle lui avait proposé de la lecture afin de combler ses lacunes.

Apparemment, le fait que Granger soit aussi importante pour Harry avait suscité un minimum de motivation, car le morveux avait parcouru ces quelques livres et semblait avoir enfin compris l'art subtile de l'Occlumencie.

Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la leçon suivante, Harry était resté calme et il avait posé des questions pertinentes, ce qui avait permis à Severus de se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être adopté une mauvaise approche pour enseigner ce sujet particulier. Quand ils en avaient discuté, Severus avait constaté une amélioration considérable et le morveux avait développé ses compétences rapidement.

A présent, Harry était capable de bloquer Severus tout le temps s'il lui donnait le temps de se préparer. Il avait progressé si rapidement qu'il avait demandé à Severus de lui apprendre également des sorts de défense. Compte tenu de ses connaissances sur les sorts préférés des Mangemorts, il trouva que c'était un bon moyen de se préparer à de futurs duels.

Plus tard, Severus convoqua une liste de sorts de défense qu'il voulait enseigner à Harry et la lui tendit.

« Ce sont les sorts que tu tenteras d'apprendre. Tu les liras et écriras deux pouces de parchemins par sort comme devoir. Pour aujourd'hui, je veux que tu essayes quelques-uns des sorts de la dernière fois, mais cette fois sans prononcer un mot. C'est bien au-dessus de ton niveau, mais tu peux aussi bien commencer maintenant. Inutile de dire que le fait de pouvoir maîtriser la magie sans baguette te donnera un avantage considérable en duel. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas commencer avec un simple _Protego _pour ton premier essai ? »

Harry se recroquevilla et regarda Severus avec une expression mécontente.

« Tu me donnes des devoirs ? Vraiment ? »

Severus plissa les yeux et se pencha vers Harry.

« As-tu imaginé que, juste parce que nous sommes intimes, tu pourrais te permettre de rester sans rien faire pendant mes leçons ? » Dit-il en levant un sourcil incrédule.

Harry se renfrogna mais changea ensuite de tactique. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur et sourit malicieusement.

« Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurais-je pensé à ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec un ton si innocent qu'il sonnait évidemment faux. Puis il fit tomber _accidentellement _un livre au sol avant de se pencher juste devant Severus pour le ramasser. Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel et renifla pour faire bonne mesure.

« Vraiment, Potter ? »

Harry soupira et tira la langue, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bien, commençons alors, j'ai de grands projets pour nous après. »

Severus feignit de ne pas s'en soucier, mais bien que ce fût la tentative la plus flagrante de séduction que Poudlard ait jamais vue, la manœuvre de Harry avait créé un flagrant manque d'espace dans son pantalon. Peut-être qu'il devrait saisir sa chance de donner une fessée à Potter plus tard. Severus était prêt à parier que les fesses du jeune homme auraient fières allures avec quelques empreintes de mains dessus.

« Severus ? » Demanda Harry, l'air curieux.

Severus réalisa qu'il avait été silencieux trop longtemps et sortit immédiatement de ses pensées où il s'était joyeusement égaré.

Il était temps de se concentrer.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines plus tard, Severus était dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un texte sur d'anciennes potions de guérison lorsqu'il entendit des voix familières venant de l'étagère derrière lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre mieux et comprit la dernière partie d'une phrase.

« - tu crois qu'il a une petite amie secrète, Ron ? »

Oh, Granger et Weasley. Severus se demanda s'il devait espionner ou non, mais il était un Serpentard après tout. Alors il se jeta un sortilège de dissimulation et se faufila entre les rangées de livres.

La voix de Weasley atteignit clairement ses oreilles.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Il agit étrangement ces derniers temps. J'ai vu Cho avec un garçon de Serdaigle, donc ça ne peut pas être elle. »

Un profond soupir s'ensuivit.

« Si seulement il nous disait ce qu'il fait. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas évident, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Chaque fois que je lui pose des questions à ce sujet, il dévie ou se ferme complètement. C'est frustrant. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et Severus put pratiquement entendre le cerveau de Weasley fonctionner.

« Peut-être qu'il se cache pour pratiquer l'Occlumencie. Il m'a dit que c'était embarrassant d'avoir pris si longtemps pour l'apprendre et qu'il avait toujours du mal à bien faire les choses. »

C'était certainement une nouvelle pour Severus, peut-être que Harry avait utilisé ce prétexte pour justifier ces absences ? Mais apparemment, Granger n'était pas dupe.

« Non, Ron, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Cela n'a aucun sens. Et cela n'expliquerait pas les changements d'humeur. Ne semble-t-il pas… plus heureux ? »

« Euh, je suppose. Il vole vraiment bien ces derniers temps. Ça pourrait être ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout n'est pas à propos de Quidditch, Ron ! » Grogna Granger. « En outre, il a beaucoup progressé en Défense contre les forces du mal, tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? » Un moment s'écoula avant que la voix de Granger ne retentisse, exaspérée, « Oh, honnêtement, Ron ! Remarquerais-tu s'il se teignait les cheveux en jaune ? »

« Hey ! Je remarque des choses. Juste… des choses différentes. »

« Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? »

« Euh… j'ai remarqué… que tu avais commencé à porter des bas en dentelle… »

La seule réponse fut une inspiration outrée suivit d'une claque. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent avec quelques grondements qui semblaient provenir de Weasley.

Severus pensait que Granger finirait par être un sérieux problème. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait que Weasley ne comprendrait jamais, à moins que Severus ne fasse irruption à la tour Gryffondor et baise Potter devant lui.

D'ailleurs, avec la capacité inexistante de Harry à être subtile, c'était probablement un miracle que ses amis ne sachent pas déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose de pire qu'une petite amie secrète. Par ailleurs, il était résolu à parler à Harry afin d'éloigner Granger de sa théorie.

OoOoO

Lorsque Severus demanda à Harry de rester après la leçon de Potions, il avait seulement l'intention de lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait surpris dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait dire à Harry de la distraire avec autre chose. N'importe quoi.

Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, Harry se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le garçon finit par avoir ses jambes nouées autour de la taille de Severus et ses mains emmêlées dans les longues mèches noires des cheveux de son professeur. Les mains de Severus quant à elles, finirent sur les hanches de Harry en glissant vers ses fesses fermes.

Tandis qu'il glissait sa bouche sur celle d'Harry, une petite partie de son esprit essayait sans cesse d'attirer son attention pour faire prendre conscience à Severus qu'il embrassait un élève dans sa classe où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Mais alors que le gosse resserrait son emprise sur les cheveux de son professeur et le tirait tout en gémissant, Severus céda.

Il venait de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Harry et commençait à frotter ses hanches contre le renflement évident qui déformait le pantalon de Potter quand on frappa violemment à la porte de la classe. Severus jura, laissa tomber le garçon - qui atterrit à sur ses fesses- ajusta ses vêtements du mieux qu'il put, poussa Harry sous le bureau et s'assit en criant aussi calmement que possible : « Entrez ! ».

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et révéla Flitwick se tenant à l'extérieur avec hésitation. Peut-être que son ton n'avait pas été aussi calme qu'il l'avait espéré. Severus soupira intérieurement et dut se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas agir comme si Flitwick avait interrompu une possible partie de jambes en l'air.

Severus était naturellement sarcastique, mais beaucoup moins envers ses collègues. Il était habituellement cordial avec eux et il n'y avait aucune raison de leur donner des raisons de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui.

Severus hocha la tête et désigna la chaise devant son bureau.

« Oui, Filius, puis-je vous aider ? »

Flitwick se dirigea vers le bureau et s'installa avec difficulté dans le fauteuil. Severus feignit de ne pas remarquer la façon dont les pieds de l'homme étaient pendus dans le vide. Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge et sortit sa baguette magique en faisant un mouvement, conjurant une liste contenant les noms de certains étudiants.

« Je l'espère, Severus. J'ai ici une liste d'étudiants qui ont réussi à convaincre une pauvre jeune fille d'avoir les cheveux bleus, un bras supplémentaire et un mauvais cas de branchies. J'ai besoin de trouver une punition appropriée car elle était tellement traumatisée qu'elle a refusé de voir qui que ce soit pour le reste de la journée. Madame Pomfresh a dû lui donner une double dose de philtre calmant. J'ai donc besoin d'une idée pour les punir, qui les fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de recommencer. Compte tenu de la réputation des retenues que vous avez déjà dirigé, j'ai pensé vous demander votre avis sur la question. »

Severus fut surpris de voir une légère lueur de méchanceté dans les yeux de Flitwick. Le professeur de sortilèges avait toujours été assez doux dans ses punitions envers les élèves, contrairement à Severus qui aimait infliger des punitions sévères. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a avait baissé la fréquence des retenues distribuées, simplement parce qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire de ses soirées.

Prenant la liste des mains du professeur, Severus parcourut les noms des coupables. Il les reconnut tous et les voyait comme une bande de garçons costauds qui essayaient toujours de rester ensemble au fond de la classe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'habileté à parler de potions mais ils n'étaient pas incultes non plus.

Soudainement, Severus sentit une main chaude remonter le long de son genou, avant de passer sur sa cuisse pour se rapprocher de son entrejambe. Il se figea et se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître dans son expression. _Cela_ ne pouvait pas arriver ! Il tuerait le morveux ! Mais pas avant que Flitwick ne soit parti. Assassiner un étudiant devant un collègue serait définitivement mauvais pour sa carrière. Sans oublier que cela ne plairait pas du tout à un certain Seigneur Noir.

Alors que la main atteignait le creux entre sa cuisse et son aine, Severus donna un coup de pied vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'Harry serait assis. Cela aurait dû s'arrêter immédiatement mais son pied n'atteignit pas le morveux et la main de Potter serra son entre-jambe, le comprimant de manière inconfortable. _Ok. Plus de coups de pied._

« Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver quelque chose, Filius, » dit Severus, puis il retint une grimace lorsque les doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour du renflement dans son pantalon.

Severus lutta pour ne pas siffler et tenta à nouveau de repousser Harry avec sa jambe, même si sa queue continuait de durcir et qu'elle semblait apprécier l'attention. Respirant profondément, Severus tenta de garder un visage neutre et s'enquit des souhaits de Filius concernant la durée et la sévérité des punitions.

Flitwick prit apparemment cela comme un signal pour commencer à papoter, et Severus fut suffisamment distrait par la main qui massait maintenant son érection pour ne pas l'arrêter.

Severus n'était le confident de personne car il refusait habituellement d'écouter ceux qui l'entouraient et les regardait avec inquiétude lorsqu'ils essayaient d'entamer une conversation avec lui. Récemment, quelques-uns de ses collègues avaient commencé à lui parler dans la salle des professeurs.

Peut-être que sa relation avec Harry l'avait tellement adouci que les gens pouvaient réellement le ressentir. Et si c'était ce qui les incitait à lui parler tout d'un coup ? Auparavant, seul Dumbledore avait ignoré son côté peu avenant.

Sous le bureau, Harry commençait à s'ennuyer et s'attaqua donc aux boutons de la braguette de Severus. Une fois qu'il les eut tous ouverts, le gamin ne perdit pas de temps en plongeant une main dans le pantalon pour en sortir la queue gonflée de Severus. Il lécha immédiatement la goutte de liquide qui se trouvait au bout. Severus serra les dents et se força à continuer d'écouter Flitwick un peu plus longtemps. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen pour s'en sortir avec sa dignité intacte à l'allure où les choses progressaient.

Severus fut heureux d'avoir un don naturel pour infliger les punitions car il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu répondre à Flitwick sans avoir à trop réfléchir. Une fois encore, il fut forcé de reconnaître la façon dont Harry avait amélioré ses compétences, puisque le morveux l'avait pris entièrement en bouche sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et ne fit aucun bruit pour révéler sa présence.

Severus hochait la tête et répondait par un : _« hmm » _au bon moment, tout en ayant la main sur le bord du bureau. Puis il finit par seulement hausser légèrement les épaules et sursauta en même temps qu'Harry se tordait la langue d'une manière qui devrait être illégale. Un petit gémissement échappa à Severus et il toussa rapidement pour le cacher, ajoutant quelques punitions colorées à son plan de _faire-regretter-Harry-pour-avoir-déconner-avec-un-maître-potions_.

Flitwick s'agita légèrement, baguette en main avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Eh bien, dois-je leur dire de venir ici pour leur retenue ce samedi soir ? A huit heures ? »

Severus hocha la tête et s'assura de garder son masque hautain en place.

« Ça ira, Filius. Je veillerai à ce qu'ils reviennent à la raison. Faites-moi confiance. »

Flitwick hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui. Severus attendit quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer sur son bureau avec un profond gémissement puis il y eut un son obscène et humide alors qu'Harry léchait la queue de Severus.

Avec un grognement impressionnant, Severus repoussa sa chaise et tendit la main sous le bureau. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur le col de la robe d'école de Harry et le tira le garçon vers lui d'un coup sec.

« Vous êtes-vous bien amusé, _monsieur Potter _? »

Un léger sourire apparut au coin de la bouche de Harry puis il se lécha les lèvres d'une manière suggestive.

Severus plissa les yeux et avec un sifflement, il tourna Harry et le poussa contre le bureau. Le garçon ne résista pas, il posa ses mains sur la surface du bureau, poussant ses fesses vers Severus, regardant par-dessus son épaule avec une expression affamée. Le Maître des Potions ne perdit pas de temps. Il releva immédiatement la robe de Harry et dégrafa son pantalon, les faisant atterrir autour de ses chevilles.

Severus avait perdu toute patience avec les taquineries qu'il avait reçues, alors il se drapa sur le dos de Harry, lui murmurant des choses sales à l'oreille tout en jetant un sort de lubrification silencieux. Il présenta deux doigts, même s'il savait que Harry préférait une préparation minimale, juste pour affirmer son autorité. Le garçon siffla et redressa ses hanches. Severus empêcha toute plainte en bougeant ses doigts brusquement et mordant simultanément dans le creux du cou de Harry, ce qui arracha un gémissement surpris à la bouche haletante du garçon.

Severus retira ses doigts et glissa rapidement son sexe négligé entre les fesses de Harry avant d'écarter les jambes du morveux aussi éloignées que son pantalon le permettait. Il se positionna devant l'entrée plissée et hésita, avant d'y frotter son land rougi de haut en bas. Le garçon commença à se tortiller, respirant avec irritation. Finalement, il regarda de nouveau par-dessus son épaule, une expression contrariée entachant ses traits.

« Vas-tu me baiser ou pas, Severus ? »

Severus leva simplement un sourcil. Harry soupira et laissa son front se poser sur le bureau.

« Ok, je suis désolé de t'avoir distrait. Là, tu es content maintenant ? Je m'ennuyais et ta queue était juste là. Cela semblait être une bonne idée… sur le moment. »

Le sourire effronté était de retour et Severus était déterminé à ne jamais s'adoucir face à son sourire préféré.

« Et la partie où un autre enseignant était dans la pièce avec nous et aurait pu découvrir ce que tu faisais ? » Severus ponctua cette dernière phrase avec une poussée superficielle qui fit que le bout de sa queue s'enfonça en Harry.

Le dos de garçon se cambra et il essaya de reculer, voulant faire entrer plus du sexe Severus en lui. Mais Severus maintint ses hanches en place et il gémit de frustration.

« D'accord, d'accord, Severus, tu as clairement expliqué ton point de vue. Je ne le referai plus jamais. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, _baise-moi _! »

Severus soupira et céda. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le voulait pas autant que le gamin. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et entra son sexe jusqu'au bout. Le garçon siffla et gémit, son souffle haché indiquant à Severus qu'il avait réussi à atteindre cet endroit spécial en lui.

Ils se mouvaient ensemble en gémissant et en haletant puis Severus se redressa bureau et prit une allure féroce. Quand il sentit la chaleur envahir le creux de son ventre, se préparant à exploser dans un élan de plaisir, il laissa sa main droite s'égarer et attrapa l'érection de Harry, flottant contre son ventre. Il lui donna quelques coups brusques, puis le garçon cria et éjacula en recouvrant le côté du bureau de Severus de traînées nacrées. Severus mordit la peau moite devant lui, juste entre les omoplates de Harry, et réussit à donner quelques coups de butoir supplémentaires avant de venir dans un cri étouffé.

Avant que la fatigue ne puisse s'emparer de lui, Severus jeta un sort de nettoyage sur son bureau et emmena Harry dans ses quartiers privés pour se reposer. Severus se rappela finalement de la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à Harry de rester après le cours. Il raconta rapidement à Harry ce qu'il avait entendu à la bibliothèque et expliqua qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin de quelque chose pour distraire Granger. Harry se contenta de renifler et suggéra qu'il devrait peut-être simplement lui faire savoir qu'il remettait en question sa sexualité et ainsi, elle serait occupée pendant un moment à essayer de trouver le meilleur 'Manuel pour Sorcier Gay'.

Severus roula des yeux et dit à Harry qu'il pouvait utiliser n'importe quelle excuse tant que Granger s'arrêtait de fouiner. Harry lui lança un sourire fatigué et se leva.

«J'ai une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-heure, alors je dois y aller. Je peux revenir ce soir ou est-ce trop risqué ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, si tu peux t'échapper sans te faire attraper ou éveiller trop de soupçons. Mais si quelque chose semble poser problème, restes à la tour Gryffondor ! » Exigea Severus pour s'assurer que Harry le comprenne bien.

Le garçon se pencha, embrassa chastement Severus et posa son sac à dos sur son épaule.

« À ce soir, alors. »

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux dès qu'Harry eut franchi la porte.

OoOoO

Severus marchait vers l'entrée de ses appartements privés. La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante, avec les explosions de plusieurs chaudrons , les effets secondaires inattendus liés à des potions mal préparées. Il était sur le point de s'installer avec un livre et de refuser de faire face à autre chose aujourd'hui. Ses étudiants devraient juste se débrouiller sans lui.

Lorsqu'il franchit le dernier couloir, il se figea à mi-chemin. La porte de ses appartements était ouverte. Il savait que personne d'autre que lui n'avait le mot de passe et il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction. Severus s'avança prudemment et regarda le portrait. Le serpent qui l'habitait dormait profondément et ne semblait pas avoir été dérangé.

Pourtant Severus sentait une présence distincte qui n'était pas la sienne ou celle de Dumbledore.

Severus sortit sa baguette et glissa sa main dans l'ouverture. Il poussa le portrait pour l'ouvrir et entra, les sens en alerte. Il pouvait sentir son pouls battre dans ses oreilles et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas respirer. Cela pourrait être juste une farce, ou cela pourrait être un messager du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être que Severus l'avait déçu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lorsque cela arrivait, cela ne se terminait jamais agréablement, mais néanmoins, il était déterminé à ne pas être surpris et attaqué chez lui.

Un léger craquement attira son attention vers la cuisine et Severus se faufila dans cette direction, avec une sombre détermination. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il put entendre quelqu'un qui se déplaçait et ouvrait les placards. Il ouvrit la porte et était sur le point de _lancer _un _Stupéfix_ quand sa baguette lui échappa soudainement et glissa sur le sol.

Un rire insouciant éclata dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu salues tes invités, Severus ? »

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le cerveau de Severus se gela. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais réussi à le désarmer à moins qu'il ne l'ait prévu. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans sa cuisine, pourtant il ne se sentait pas en danger malgré la perte de sa baguette. L'aura magique qu'il ressentait n'avait rien de menaçante, et normalement, Severus était très sensible à ce genre de chose.

N'ayant jamais aimé particulièrement les surprises, agréables ou non, Severus se redressa et utilisa son ton le plus dangereux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? » Gronda-t-il.

Le rire retentit à nouveau, mais cette fois, Severus le reconnut immédiatement.

« Harry ? »

Dès que le mot eut quitté ses lèvres, les lumières s'allumèrent et l'aura magique unique d'Harry envahit la pièce. Le garçon en question était debout près du poêle. Une marmite mijotait et une odeur délicieuse flottait dans la pièce.

Severus se tenait toujours immobile, complètement choqué.

« Salut, » minauda effrontément le morveux.

Pendant un instant, Severus ne sut pas s'il devait être furieux ou impressionné. Ou encore s'il devait juste le frapper pour se défouler. Il sentit un tressautement nerveux autour de son œil gauche et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de tendre sa main.

« Ma baguette, s'il-te-plaît », dit-il en serrant les dents.

Harry grimaça et agita une main, utilisant un sortilège de lévitation non verbal pour rendre sa baguette à Severus.

« Désolé, Severus, mais je ne voulais pas laisser passer cette occasion. Cela aurait aussi pu mal tourner. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas vraiment que je réussirais à te désarmer. J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur les sorts non verbaux ; à l'évidence, j'y arrive mieux que je ne le pensais. »

Puis le sourire de Harry faiblit légèrement lorsqu'il vit que Severus ne lui répondait pas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je… je n'ai pas pensé à ce que tu ressentirais en rentrant à la maison. C'était une chose stupide à faire… »

Merlin, le garçon ressemblait maintenant à un foutu chiot larmoyant ! Avec un coup d'œil très exagéré, Severus s'approcha du poêle et se pencha sur la casserole pour sentir son contenu. L'odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« Juste par curiosité, comment diable es-tu entré ici ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, essayant de jauger son humeur.

« Ah, j'ai convaincu le portrait de me laisser entrer. » Répondit-il, hésitant.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna brusquement pour regarder le morveux.

« Mon portrait est celui de Serpentard et de son basilic. Je sais pertinemment que Salazar Serpentard ne laisserait jamais un Gryffondor entrer dans mes quartiers, quelles que soient les capacités de persuasion dudit Gryffondor. »

Harry rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suis un Fourchelangue, tu te souviens ? J'ai convaincu le serpent, pas Serpentard lui-même. Il était absent du portrait à ce moment-là. »

Severus ne put retenir un reniflement. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser. Basilic stupide ! On ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à un foutu serpent pour garder ses appartements à l'abri de Harry _foutu_ Potter.

« Bien, alors pourquoi fais-tu la cuisine ? Nous avons des elfes de maison à Poudlard. »

Harry haussa les épaules et rougit davantage avant de tourner le dos à Severus et de remuant le contenu de la marmite.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Demanda Severus qui avait remarqué la gêne évidente du jeune homme.

Harry soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu.

« Je sais qu'il y a des elfes de maison, mais j'aime cuisiner, ça me calme. Dobby m'a apporté les ingrédients de la cuisine », expliqua Harry, « je voulais faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi, et c'est l'une des choses que je pense savoir bien faire. Je pensais juste que tu aimerais peut-être… »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Ton habileté en potions ne m'incite pas vraiment à faire confiance à tes compétences culinaires potentielles, mais je dois admettre que cela ne sent pas si mauvais. Aimais-tu cuisiner avant de venir à Poudlard ? »

Une fois encore, la réponse qu'il obtint fut un haussement d'épaules. Severus soupira de contrariété et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, quand aucune autre explication ne vint.

Finalement, le garçon marmonna: « Je cuisinais pour ma tante et mon oncle. Ils pensaient que c'était une excellente punition, mais je continuais à aimer la cuisine. Quand je faisais quelque chose de bien, ils étaient, tu sais, moins horribles. Au moins pour un temps. »

Severus n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre. Moins horrible ? Moins que _quoi ? _Bien sûr, il avait entendu parler du fait que le garçon avait obligé de vivre dans un placard et de travailler comme un elfe de maison pour ses proches, mais il l'avait toujours mis cela de côté dans un coin reculé de son esprit.

« T'ont-ils beaucoup puni ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry rigola sans humour et passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste qui rappela momentanément James à Severus, mais quand le garçon tourna ses yeux verts vers le maître des potions, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry était très différent de son père.

« Oui, Severus. Ils étaient-_sont_ terribles ... avec moi. Ils pensent que tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières sont des monstres. Je n'avais aucun ami avant Poudlard, parce que mon cousin battait chaque personne à l'école qui était gentille avec moi. Toute ma vie, j'ai été traité comme si j'étais le fardeau le plus affreux et le plus inutile qui leur ait été confié. Mais il n'y a rien à faire à ce sujet. Dès que j'aurais dix-sept ans, je ne retournerai plus là-bas. Cela devrait les rendre heureux et je le serai aussi certainement ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Severus hocha la tête et serra brièvement l'épaule de Harry. Le gosse secoua la tête. L'expression fatiguée et vulnérable qu'il arborait quitta son visage et il redevint le Harry que Severus connaissait.

Severus pensa qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de Harry, mais il fut heureux de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Harry lui parlerait quand il serait prêt.

En attendant, il devrait peut-être commencer à élaborer un plan pour enseigner aux Dursley les bonnes manières. Peut-être serait-il prudent de demander à Dumbledore quelles étaient les conditions exactes dans lesquelles vivait le garçon. Si le vieil homme savait comment Harry était traité et le laissait y retourner chaque été ... eh bien, Severus aurait quelques mots bien choisis à son égard.

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas sembler soudainement s'intéresser au gosse, il avait pourtant le devoir de le signaler s'il voyait quelque chose de vraiment incriminant dans les souvenirs de Harry. Comme Dumbledore les croyait en train de travailler sur l'Occlumencie, cela serait une excuse plausible.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Harry avait retiré la marmite du poêle et l'avait placée sur la petite table du salon. Severus suivait avec les assiettes et les couverts. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et Severus dut se maîtriser pour ne pas complimenter la cuisine de Harry. C'était vraiment bon, tellement bon qu'il se resservit une deuxième fois, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Severus insista pour faire une partie d'échecs et Harry accepta, même si Severus savait que c'était principalement pour lui faire plaisir, car le gosse n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les jeux stratégiques. En quelques mouvements, Severus menait déjà la partie et Harry se contenta de rire et de dire à Severus qu'il avait plus de plaisir à jouer avec Ron, qui était supposé être un génie des échecs. Etant donné qu'il avait battu les pièces d'échecs de McGonagall à l'âge de onze ans, Severus était prêt à admettre que le garçon aux cheveux roux serait probablement plus adapté à son niveau.

Un instant plus tard, alors qu'ils débattaient sur les meilleures façons de choisir des souvenirs pour le charme du Patronus, Severus fut soudainement frappé en réalisant qu'ils avaient l'air d'un véritable couple. Il se demanda comment leur relation était passée de simple baise sauvage à ce qu'ils étaient à présent, il ne pouvait pas vraiment mettre le doigt dessus. Ils avaient toujours plus que leur part de sexe, mais quand ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre à pousser des gémissements, ils se comportaient en quelque sorte comme un vieux couple marié.

Cette pensée aurait dû effrayer Severus, il en était presque sûr, mais ce _n'était pas le cas_. En fait, il aimait beaucoup cette évolution dans leur relation. Putain de merde ! Il aimait le fait de ressembler à un vieux couple avec Harry Potter ! Comment était-ce arrivé ? Lui qui avait l'habitude d'être un Mangemort craint et impitoyable ! Si ses camarades Mangemorts pouvaient le voir assis ici, discutant des mérites des souvenirs joyeux et heureux avec un jeune homme de seize ans, ils se moqueraient de lui assurément.

Puis ils le tueraient naturellement, parce que, soyons honnête, il était en train de baiser un _garçon _de seize ans . Non seulement il avait l'air incroyablement inoffensif comme ça, mais il était aussi visiblement gay. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas un groupe de personnes tolérantes, ils s'attaqueraient à toutes les faiblesses qu'ils pourraient trouver. Severus ne pensait pas que l'homosexualité était une faiblesse, mais eux_ le_ feraient.

Quand une main chaude se glissa dans ses cheveux, Severus repoussa les pensées moroses et se tourna pour attraper les lèvres du morveux dans un doux baiser qui se réchauffa bientôt. Les mains étaient partout, tâtonnant et saisissant, et bientôt, Severus sentit qu'une retraite tactique dans la chambre était devenue nécessaire. Il jeta un sortilège d'allègement sans prononcer un mot et jeta Harry sur son épaule. Le garçon poussa un cri indigné, mais Severus était déjà à mi-chemin dans le salon alors Harry sembla considérer qu'il était inutile de gaspiller son énergie à le combattre. Au lieu de cela, il pinça les fesses du Maître des Potions avant de lui donner une rapide fessée.

Severus grogna et laissa tomber le gamin sur le lit avant de faire disparaître leurs vêtements dans un coin éloigné de la pièce. Puis, il rampa sur le lit et sur le corps de Harry. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son corps couvrit celui de son amant en regardant directement dans ses yeux verts saisissants. Ils brûlaient avidement avec une sorte de défi que Severus acceptait volontiers.

Severus se pencha et commença à mordiller et à lécher la gorge de Harry, tout en passant ses mains sur ses bras minces, saisissant les deux poignets et les tirant ensemble et au-dessus de sa tête. Tandis qu'il mordillait le peau tendre au creux du cou du garçon, il lança rapidement un sort d'entrave, attachant les poignets du morveux à la tête de lit.

Quand les cordes se resserrèrent, le garçon haleta et se redressa sous Severus, ses yeux s'écarquillant momentanément.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que- ? »

Severus fit taire le garçon d'un baiser et laissa sa main dériver pour pincer un mamelon.

« Tu as été un gamin impudent ces derniers temps, alors je pense qu'il est temps de te faire redescendre d'un cran ou deux, hmm ? »

Harry renifla et donna à Severus un regard peu impressionné.

« Tu penses vraiment que cela va me retenir ? » Demanda le morveux, un sourcil levé.

« Oui, je le pense vraiment. Je veillerai à ce que tu sois occupé, mais considère cela comme un défi si tu le souhaites. Une fois que j'aurais commencé, sens-toi libre d'essayer d'accumuler suffisamment de concentration pour briser mon charme », dit le Maître des Potions en souriant malicieusement.

Puis, avant que Harry ne puisse dire un mot, il se baissa et prit le sexe du garçon dans sa bouche.

« Putain, Severus, c'est pas juste, » haleta Harry qui se tordait sur le lit, soulevant ses hanches et poussant son érection plus loin dans la bouche de son amant. Severus fredonna autour de sa queue et fit tournoyer sa langue.

Severus était tellement concentré sur sa tâche de rendre Harry totalement incohérent qu'il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que les lumières clignotaient et que les livres tremblaient sur leurs étagères dans la bibliothèque. Il fit une pause, levant immédiatement la tête pour rechercher tout signe d'ennui, ou pire : Peeves. Cependant, dès qu'il lâcha la queue de Harry, le bruit cessa et les lumières se rallumèrent.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Severus ! » Gémit le gamin.

Severus le fixa avec ce qu'il pensait être une expression très peu attrayante. Est-ce que cela venait de Harry ? Il devait alors s'agir d'une sorte d'explosion magique incontrôlée. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, il en en conclut qu'Harry avait donc fortement réagi au fait d'être ligoté. Intéressant.

Lorsque le Maître des Potions poursuivit ses activités sur le corps de son jeune amant, les livres se remirent à trembler. Certains tombèrent et claquèrent sur le sol. La table de chevet vibrait, le tiroir en sortait lentement, et le garçon gémissait et jurait en cambrant le dos d'extase.

Harry ne tarda pas à hurler et se répandit dans la gorge chaude de Severus. Il était allongé, haletant, tandis que son amant aspirait jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis léchait tout ce qui aurait pu lui échapper.

Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, il retourna immédiatement le gamin et lui écarta les jambes avant de s'installer et de pousser son érection entre les fesses de Harry. Quand le garçon gémit et poussa ses hanches vers l'homme, Severus attrapa sa queue avec un grognement et entra en lui une seule et unique poussée.

« AH ! Putain, merde, _putain _! » Sifflait Harry en pressant son visage dans un oreiller.

Severus plaça une main sur le cou du morveux, abaissant et poussant ses hanches rapidement et profondément, baisant dans le garçon sans retenue, un flot constant de mots salaces sortant sa bouche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon agrippait désespérément le matelas tandis que Severus le pilonnait comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors il comprit que le gosse était à nouveau dur. Il souleva Harry sur ses genoux et se pencha sur son dos, passant un bras autour de lui et sous son ventre pour saisir sa queue humide de plaisir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques vas et vient mal coordonnés et sa main fut recouverte d'un liquide blanc et chaud. Il leva sa main devant le visage de Harry et ordonna : « Suce ! »

Dès que ses doigts furent engloutis par cette bouche chaude et pécheresse, Severus fut perdu et quelques coups plus tard, il jouit brusquement, sa vision se noircissant une seconde. Harry cria quand il sentit la libération de Severus en lui et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. En réalité la pièce entière frissonna et le monde sembla basculer un peu. Ses oreilles étaient pleines des battements de son cœur et un fracas puissant retentit.

Severus ouvrit prudemment les yeux pour examiner l'état de sa chambre et fut confus pendant un moment. La pièce semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé autour de lui. Il se dégagea du gosse et se releva sur les coudes. Puis, il renifla et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras. Bon sang !

Harry fredonnait à côté de lui en se frottant les poignets qui avaient été relâchés à la libération de Severus.

« Quel est le problème, Sev ? »

Le garçon aimait utiliser ce surnom après des relations sexuelles vigoureuses.

« Vous semblez vous être bien amusé, monsieur Potter », dit sèchement Severus.

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Il blanchit soudainement et fit un sourire penaud à son amant.

« Euh, désolé Severus. Je suppose que je me suis un peu emporté ? Je vais… je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. »

Severus leva un sourcil.

«Tu ferais mieux !» Dit-il avant de rouler sur le dos et de saisir le gamin, le rapprochant pour se garder un peu de chaleur. Maintenant que son lit était complètement _détruit_, ils se trouvaient à même le sol, entourés de débris. Tous ses livres étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, le tiroir de la table de chevet pendait à moitié dans le vide et son contenu s'était répandu sur le sol.

Severus avait bien l'intention de rester renfrogné contre le morveux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout rangé. Mais cela attendrait le lendemain.

OoOoO

Quand le lendemain matin arriva, Severus réveilla Harry en l'éjectant du matelas et en lui demandant de commencer à remettre la chambre dans son état d'origine. Le garçon grogna de fatigue, mais enfila finalement son pantalon et récupéra sa baguette pour débuter le rangement.

Severus alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Il était en train de mesurer le Earl Grey quand la cheminée dans le salon s'activa et que la voix du directeur se fit entendre.

« Severus ? Vous êtes là ? »

Severus laissa tomber sa cuillère à mesurer et se précipita vers le salon. Il devrait être illégal de faire appel à ses employés avant le thé du matin.

Le visage du directeur tremblait dans les flammes de sa cheminée, ses yeux brillaient et un chapeau vert ridiculement brillant était perché sur ses cheveux blancs.

« Ah, vous êtes là, mon garçon. J'ai besoin de vous voir, Harry et vous, dans mon bureau après le déjeuner. Pourriez-vous en informer Harry ? Il semble avoir commencé à vous apprécier, hein ? »

Puis, la tête de Dumbledore s'évanouit sous un bruissement de flammes léger et Severus resta planté debout devant sa cheminée, la bouche béante de manière peu attrayante, avec un tique nerveux au coin de ses lèvres.

_Le vieux fou savait-il ? Avait-il entendu ou pire, vu quelque chose ?_

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Severus avait envisagé plusieurs façons de sortir de Poudlard, juste au cas où la rencontre avec Dumbledore prendrait un mauvais tournant.

Pourtant lorsque Harry et lui frappèrent à la porte, le directeur leur demanda d'entrer avec son intonation joyeuse habituelle. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés, Dumbledore leur offrit immédiatement des bonbons au citron. Harry plongea une main dans le bol et en prit une poignée de bonbons collants qui pétillèrent dans sa bouche. Le maître des potions fut tenté de lui dire de cracher ces choses nauséabondes, mais il réussit à se retenir en envoyant un regard noir au garçon.

Alors que Dumbledore était en train de mâcher une friandise et qu'un elfe de maison avait servi le thé, sans qu'il n'ait évoqué le motif de leur convocation, Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués, Albus ? »

Le vieux fou osa rire.

« J'allais y venir, mon cher garçon, » Severus fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer devant le terme affectueux, et quand Dumbledore ne manifesta aucune réaction, il pensa avoir assez bien réussi. « Il se trouve que j'ai reçu une information importante. Lord Voldemort envisage une attaque sur Poudlard au début de l'été prochain, probablement par une nuit de pleine lune. »

Essayant de dissimuler le choc devant cette nouvelle, Severus se détourna rapidement en posant une question.

« Pourquoi la pleine lune ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent vivement, énervant Severus.

« Si je comprends bien, il essaie de convaincre Greyback de ... recruter du sang neuf, mais les loups garous ne lui seront d'aucune utilité s'ils ne sont pas transformés. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Harry prit la parole.

« Alors, allons-nous lancer une attaque nous-mêmes avant qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses dernières troupes ? »

Rappelant son ancienne attitude envers le morveux, le maître des potions gronda : « Quelle question idiote, Potter ! Les loups garous ne peuvent pas _être_ contrôlés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà une armée de Mangemorts et d'inferi ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelques loups garous en plus feraient une grande différence dans une bataille, il aime simplement infliger le chaos. »

Il se souvint également de jeter un regard mauvais et ricana pour couronner le tout. Heureusement, le garçon réussit à avoir l'air légèrement blessé, bien que cela soit une réaction plus légère que celle que le Maître des Potions aurait reçue avant leur relation.

Avant que le gosse ne puisse formuler une réponse, un chant d'oiseau résonna dans la pièce et Severus se tourna pour voir Fumseck assis sur son perchoir. Apparemment, cet oiseau stupide s'offusquait de l'atmosphère négative qui régnait dans le bureau du directeur. Il dut retenir une remarque sarcastique quand Harry se précipita pour caresser le phénix, qui pépia de bonheur et ferma les yeux.

Le directeur sourit à cette vue, puis se tourna vers son maître de potions.

«Severus, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons une affaire extrêmement compliquée à résoudre. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort la nuit où il a lancé le sortilège de mort sur Harry ? »

Ce qui suivit fut un récit effroyable. Obsédé par l'immortalité, Lord Voldemort avait été prêt à tout afin d'empêcher son âme de périr, même au prix de devenir terni et brisé. A chaque information supplémentaire, l'estomac de Severus se creusait de plus en plus.

Horcruxes !

Comme au pluriel !

Par la barbe de Merlin !

Le vieil homme ne laissa pas au Maître des Potions le temps de s'attarder sur ce que cela pouvait impliquer avant de leur exposer son plan d'attaque. Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler il remarqua les visages choqués de Severus et d'Harry. Dumbledore leur sourit.

« Ne soyez pas si bouleversé, nous avons déjà réussi à nous débarrasser de l'un des horcruxes. Nous pouvons d'ailleurs remercier Harry, pour cela. »

Severus était bouche bée. Le garçon s'était déjà débarrasser d'un horcruxe ? Quand ? Comment ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry eut l'air aussi confus que Severus, puis son visage se détendit et il tourna son regard vers le directeur.

« Le journal de Jedusor ? »

Il fallut quelques battements de cœur au Maître des Potions pour comprendre à quoi le garçon faisait référence, il se rappelait du livre qui avait été détruit pendant la deuxième année de Harry à Poudlard.

« En effet, mon garçon, il contenait une partie de son âme et c'est ce qui l'a rendu capable de contrôler Ginevra Weasley. »

Le garçon jeta alors un regard étincelant à leur mentor commun.

« Alors le venin de basilic est capable de détruire les horcruxes ? Devrions-nous récupérer la carcasse à la chambre des secrets, pour utiliser le venin sur les autres fragments de l'âme de Voldemort ? »

Severus observa l'expression de Dumbledore se transformer pour exprimer de la fierté.

« Le venin de basilic est en effet une substance qui nous permettra de vaincre un horcruxe, mais il y a d'autres moyens dont j'ai entendu parler. Je me déplace beaucoup, vous savez, » Dumbledore rigola et continua à exposer sa stratégie.

À la fin de la discussion, il avait été clairement établi que toute cette situation ne serait en aucun cas facile à gérer et que toutes les personnes impliquées seraient exposées à un grave danger. Harry était silencieux mais déterminé. Severus était secrètement impressionné, mais il s'assurait de garder une maîtrise étroite de ses expressions faciales. Il était à peu près sûr que si le Directeur le soupçonnait de souiller le sauveur du monde sorcier, il serait déjà ligoté à attendre les Détraqueurs.

Alors que lui et le gosse se préparaient à partir, Dumbledore se leva et attrapa une fois de plus le bol de friandise.

« Bonbon au citron ?» Offrit-il avec un sourire qui augmenta les rides dans le coin de ses yeux. Harry accepta volontiers et Severus se contenta de lancer un regard noir, même si cela ne semblait jamais pouvoir dérouter le vieil homme.

« Profite bien du match de cet après-midi, Harry, » dit le directeur en les regardant tous les deux. Ses yeux brillaient très fort et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à mi-chemin dans l'escalier que Severus réalisa qu'ils s'étaient probablement tenus trop près l'un de l'autre. Merde !

OoOoO

Ce soir-là, Harry se glissa dans les cachots malgré le danger de se faire prendre à cause du niveau d'activité élevé après le match de Quidditch de l'après-midi. Severus savait que le garçon avait probablement passé tout son après-midi dans les gradins à discuter du plan d'action d'Albus avec le reste du Trio d'or.

À ce stade, la principale préoccupation était d'éliminer discrètement les horcruxes, et vu que Dumbledore savait bien combien il y en avait, où la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient probablement et quels objets le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait probablement choisi pour loger les fragments de son âme.

Compte tenu de l'état de son âme, Dumbledore pensait qu'il était peu probable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ressentirait quoi que ce soit lorsqu'un horcruxe serait détruit. Ils prendraient donc soin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leurs efforts et, une fois tous les fragments d'âme éliminés, il serait prêt pour l'affrontement final.

Dumbledore semblait être certain qu'ils seraient capables de venir à bout de leur mission avant l'arrivée de l'été. Severus connaissait assez bien l'esprit de son mentor pour savoir que même s'il était possible de retrouver tous les horcruxes, cela ne serait pas sans épreuves et sans souffrances.

Il détestait l'idée que Harry soit obligé de passer à travers tout cela, mais le gamin était têtu et borné comme son père avant lui. Après quelques discussions animées à la suite de leur rencontre avec le directeur, Severus s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire pour brasser des potions. C'était la meilleure façon pour lui de se calmer.

Severus venait juste de se nettoyer les mains et s'était installé dans son fauteuil avec un livre lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Depuis l'incident de la cuisine, ce maudit basilic avait continuer de laisser entrer Harry sans faire de difficultés. Chaque fois que Severus s'en plaignait, le serpent feignait de dormir et Serpentard lui-même s'éloignait. Il apparaissait qu'il était plus favorable à l'opinion de son animal qu'à celle de son locataire. Le Maître des Potions avait donc fini par arrêter de se plaindre.

Harry entra dans le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé avec une expression fatiguée.

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques instants avant que le garçon ne soupire et lève les yeux vers Severus.

« Comment allons-nous faire, Severus ? Quand nous commencerons à chasser les horcruxes et à nous préparer au combat, il y aura des gens partout et il sera encore plus difficile de cacher notre relation. Nous ne pourrons probablement même pas nous voir tous les jours. »

Severus pouvait sentir ses entrailles se retourner. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question pendant qu'il brassait sa potion, cet après-midi et il n'avait trouvé qu'une solution. Rompre avec le morveux. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il souhaitait faire, mais si l'alternative était qu'ils soient découverts et que tout s'effondre à cause de cela ... eh bien, quel choix avaient-ils vraiment ?

Le Maître des Potions était déterminé à ne pas être la cause d'un autre revers majeur pour le camp qui affrontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme lorsqu'il avait transmis la prophétie. Et si cela impliquait de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Harry, au moins pour un temps, et bien, il le devait le faire. Il devait à Dumbledore et à Harry lui-même de prendre les bonnes décisions cette fois-ci.

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit dans les yeux émeraude.

« Harry, je suis désolé, mais je pense que nous devrions faire une pause. C'est trop risqué pour nous de continuer dans cette voie et… »

Avant de terminer sa phrase, le garçon se leva du canapé, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux et ses mains serrées dans ses poings.

« NON ! Severus, non ! Nous ne romprons pas à cause de Voldemort ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ; tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

Les yeux du morveux étaient étrangement brillants et Severus dut lutter contre l'envie de fuir la pièce. Un Harry en colère était déjà assez dur à gérer alors un qui pleurait…et bien, ce ne serait que la cerise sur le putain de gâteau, non ?

Severus se leva et fit un pas en avant vers le garçon en lui tendant la main : « C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire Harry. Je ne dis pas que je ne me soucie plus de toi ou que je ne veux plus de toi, mais vu les circonstances, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous de prendre nos distances. Temporairement, jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire ait été réglé. »

Le gamin recula de quelques pas, une expression blessée sur le visage, évitant le contact de son amant. Severus pouvait sentir son estomac se retourner et sa peau le piquer de frissons désagréables. Merlin, comme il détestait être dans cette situation.

L'air dans la pièce commença à tourbillonner. Il était vaguement conscient que l'état de colère de Harry devait en être la cause. Ils possédaient tout deux une quantité atroce de blessures et de trahison, et Severus détestait le fait d'être l'initiateur d'une nouvelle blessure chez Harry. Mais il restait Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort et diabolique maître de potion, à quoi s'attendait le gamin ?

Une autre partie tout à fait résignée de son esprit essaya de s'immiscer dans la pièce, disant à Severus que même s'il aimait le garçon, Harry serait mieux sans lui de toute façon. Autour de Severus, les meubles commencèrent à vibrer et les tasses à thé tombèrent de la table basse.

Harry commençait à trembler.

« Et alors ? Tu es prêt à sacrifier ce que nous avons à cause de ce fou qui a des ambitions trop grandes pour tout le foutu univers ? Es-tu vraiment aussi lâche, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions sentit une vague de rage brûler dans ses veines. Comment osait ce putain de gamin ? Severus était le premier à admettre qu'il avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs, on pouvait l'accuser d'être cruel, sarcastique, froid et hautain même, mais lâche…Ce n'était _pas_ un qualificatif qu'il acceptait. Il était évident que son visage exprimait ce sentiment particulier, car le regard blessé du garçon sembla faiblir et se transforma en effroi, avant d'afficher une sorte de résignation.

L'esprit de Severus comprit le fait qu'Harry ne savait probablement pas à quel point il l'avait blessé. Mais cela était une excellente excuse pour mettre fin à tout cela. Il était peut-être déconseillé de mettre fin à leur relation alors qu'ils échangeaient des paroles blessantes, s'ils voulaient un jour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Mais pour le moment, Severus savait qu'il devait faire sortir le garçon avant de recourir à des moyens plus violents. Le maître des potions fit un effort pour ramener son ancienne personnalité à la surface. Il força un ricanement en essayant de repousser ses sentiments pour le garçon au fond de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tendre. Il était forcé de blesser Harry et il savait que cela reviendrait le hanter dès que le gamin serait sorti.

« Sortez Potter ! Je ne veux pas voir votre visage puéril à nouveau ici ! _Jamais_ ! » Siffla Severus.

« Mais… Severus, je…»

Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour laisser le garçon parler, il agita simplement sa main, expulsant Harry de ses quartiers sans prononcer un seul mot. Et avec force, il claqua la porte, la verrouilla et la protégea d'un sort.

Quand le premier appel de Harry pénétra dans la barrière entre eux, Severus ajouta un sortilège de silence. Le silence résonnait presque dans ses oreilles et il se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis par terre. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, presque douloureusement, son souffle était coupé et ses poumons brûlants. Repousser le gamin lui avait fait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Severus resta assis au sol pendant plus d'une heure avant de se lever lentement et de se retirer dans son laboratoire, où il se plongea dans la préparation des potions les plus compliquées qu'il put trouver.

OoOoO

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Severus vit très peu Harry, principalement parce qu'il évitait le garçon autant que possible. En classe, il l'ignorait complètement, à la consternation de tous les Serpentards, qui attendaient avec impatience que Harry soit humilié en cours de potions. Cependant, Severus ne pouvait simplement pas le faire, alors il avait opté pour l'ignorance.

Chaque fois que le maître des potions se montrait au moment des repas, le garçon semblait être comme avant et Severus en conclut que leur rupture ne l'avait pas trop affecté. Harry n'avait pas encore essayé de contacter Severus après avoir été ignoré devant la porte de son professeur. Ce fut pour cela qu'il se retrouva choqué lorsqu'il surprit Granger et Weasley en train de parler dans la bibliothèque. Sérieusement, pensaient-ils que le royaume de Madame Pince était le meilleur endroit pour des conversations privées ? Quelle bande d'idiots !

La voix de Weasley était désespérée alors que Severus passait de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. Il ne voulait rien entendre à propos d'Harry pour le moment, mais le ton employé lui fit faire une pause et écouter.

« Il ne voulait pas te parler non plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Hermione ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions le forcer à s'approcher de Madame Pomfresh alors qu'il mange et fait ses devoirs et qu'il suit les cours comme d'habitude », déclara Weasley, la frustration dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron ! C'est comme s'il venait de perdre toute son étincelle. C'est comme avoir affaire à un foutu robot la moitié du temps ! »

« Euh ... » fut la réponse intelligente de Weasley. Granger soupira lourdement.

« Un robot, Ron, une machine ressemblant à un humain mais qui est télécommandée. Je dis juste que c'est comme s'il était en partie mort à l'intérieur. Cela me fait vraiment peur et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le faire sortir de là. Il ne parlera à personne. »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et Severus se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Était-ce vrai ? La rupture avait-elle affecté Harry beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait ?

Weasley repartit de l'autre côté de l'étagère : « Peut-être que sa petite amie secrète a rompu avec lui ? Ça pourrait être ça. »

« Eh bien, oui, évidemment, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Cependant, si c'est sa réaction à une rupture, ils ont dû être très proches. Il n'aurait pas réagi aussi mal, aussi longtemps, sans, tu sais, l'aimer » murmura Granger, sa voix étant un mélange d'espoir et de pitié.

Weasley émit des bruits étranglés, mais ne sembla pas être capable de trouver ses mots.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, Ronald ! Harry mérite un peu d'amour dans sa vie pour une fois. Tu me promets que si jamais il vient à toi pour parler de ça, tu l'écouteras et seras gentil avec lui ! Si j'apprends que tu as essayé de gérer quelque chose comme ça avec ton _charme_ ... habituel, je vais faire en sorte que le fait de vomir une limace ressemble à une promenade de santé, tu m'entends ? »

Il y eut un léger hochement de tête, puis après un court instant, la voix de Granger revint, ravie : « Bien ! À présent, trouvons le livre dont nous avons besoin pour les devoirs d'astronomie. »

Quand ils commencèrent à chercher parmi les livres, Severus se glissa dans la section des potions à la recherche de son propre livre. Son esprit tournait à toute vitesse cependant et il ne parvenait pas à voir l'image d'un Harry sans émotion, même lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre, en train de lire devant le feu. Finalement, il alla se coucher, aidé par une petite dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

OoOoO

Severus fut tenu informé de l'avancement de la chasse aux horcruxes par Dumbledore, qui regardait de plus en plus étrangement le Maître des Potions au fil des semaines.

Harry, ainsi que Remus Lupin, avaient accompagné Dumbledore lors de ses voyages et ils avaient réussi à éliminer deux morceaux d'âme supplémentaires avant que Noël ne s'annonce. D'après ce que le directeur lui avait dit, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à l'infirmerie après leur première aventure, mais ce n'était rien que Madame Pomfresh ne puisse régler en une nuit.

La deuxième fois, seuls Harry et Lupin avaient été blessés, apparemment un sort avait été activé, attaquant avec quelque chose de très semblable au _Sectumsempra_ de Severus. Heureusement, Pomfresh était immédiatement allé chercher de l'aide auprès du Maître des potions, car c'était un travail minutieux avec lequel il était familier en tant que Mangemort. Il avait montré à Pomfresh comment gérer le contre sort et ni Harry ni Lupin n'avaient subi de dommages à long terme, mis à part quelques cicatrices tenaces.

Autant que Severus puisse en juger, Harry suivait toujours ses cours et il paraissait être comme d'habitude dans la Grande Salle aux repas, mais si Severus en croyait ses deux meilleurs amis, ce n'était qu'une façade, probablement pour n'inquiéter personne.

Le cœur de Severus se serra pour le garçon et son absence dans la vie de tous les jours du Maître des Potions ressemblait à un grand vide douloureux. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait revenir Harry était qu'il serait surement mieux sans son vieux professeur grincheux. À moins que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas, comme la conversation de Granger et Weasley l'avait suggéré.

Afin de se contrôler, Severus remplissait ses journées en brassant des potions. C'était la saison des rhumes et l'infirmerie avait besoin de ravitaillement en philtres, remèdes et réducteurs de fièvre.

Le Maître des Potions continua de travailler, sortant à peine des cachots, jusqu'à la semaine avant la veille de Noël. La plupart des enfants rentraient chez eux pour les vacances, mais Harry était resté ainsi que Ron et Ginny Weasley, dont les parents allaient en Roumanie.

Severus était un peu soulagé d'avoir maintenant une excuse pour rester dans sa chambre toute la journée, sans même avoir besoin de sortir pour enseigner. Pourtant il avait une grandes quantités de potions à livrer à l'infirmerie, et Severus dut s'y rendre lui-même, les bras chargés de bouteilles et de flacons.

Par chance, l'infirmerie était vide quand il passa les portes, alors il déposa les potions sur le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il ne put cependant pas aller bien loin avant d'être intercepté par un Dumbledore enjoué. Tout juste ce dont il avait besoin : des chants de Noël moldus chantés par le sorcier le plus fou du monde sorcier !

« ._..et le temps dehors est affreux-_ Oh bonjour, Severus, mon cher garçon ! Accepteriez-vous de me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour un peu de thé et peut-être quelques biscuits de pain d'épice ? »

Severus essaya de reculer lentement tout en affichant un visage censé exprimer que non, il ne voulait pas venir, mais naturellement, Dumbledore enroula un bras autour des épaules du Maître des Potions – manœuvre typique d'Albus qui était le seul à pouvoir faire cela sans perdre un membre ou deux - et le dirigea vers les escaliers sinueux.

OoOoO

Severus picorait un biscuit de pain d'épice en forme de renne, quand dit Dumbledore, avec _beaucoup_ trop de désinvolture : « Alors, avez-vous trouvé un cadeau de Noël pour Harry ou vous continuez à prétendre que vous ne vous souciez pas de lui, hum? »

Il y eut une explosion impressionnante de miettes de pain d'épice sur le bureau auparavant vierge du Directeur, et Severus toussa pendant deux bonnes minutes.

« Excusez-moi, Albus ? » Finit-il par sortir, clignant des yeux furieusement.

Dumbledore se contenta de rayonner - vieux bouc stupide - et offrit un nouveau biscuit à Severus.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de découvrir que vous étiez devenus si proches l'un de l'autre, mais vous sembliez être heureux alors je ne voyais aucune raison d'intervenir tant que vous gardiez tout ceci pour vous. J'étais triste quand j'ai appris comment vous aviez géré la dispute entre vous et le jeune Harry, cependant. »

Severus tremblait légèrement, ce qu'il ne faisait _jamais._

« Vous saviez, Albus ? Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? »

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être reconnaissant ou en colère que le directeur soit au courant de sa relation avec Harry. Cela c'était passé sous son nez et il n'avait rien fait pour y remédier. De toute évidence, le vieux sorcier en savait assez sur leur relation pour se rendre compte que Harry était l'initiateur et qu'ils avaient été sérieux. Sinon, Severus était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait été transformé en portemanteau.

« Pourquoi Severus ? Vous ne pensiez pas que vous pourriez réussir à garder un tel secret sous mon toit ? Bien que, je dois dire que j'ai été assez surpris quand Salazar Serpentard lui-même est apparu dans la peinture de Phinneus pour m'en parler. Apparemment, il s'inquiète pour votre santé mentale. »

Foutu portrait bavard ! Severus devrait avoir quelques mots avec le fondateur de la Maison de Serpentard dans un avenir proche.

« Je vais bien, Albus, et j'apprécierais que vous restiez en dehors de cette affaire, à moins que vous ne prévoyiez d'intervenir ? »

Le vieux sorcier se contenta de rire et secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Non, mon cher garçon. Je vous laisserai gérer cela par vous-même, mais je pensais qu'il fallait vous dire que le comportement de Harry ces derniers mois m'inquiète. Peut-être que si vous lui parliez et tentiez d'expliquer votre raisonnement pour mettre fin à votre relation, il se sentirait mieux ? »

Comme Severus restait résolument silencieux, Dumbledore soupira et continua: « Je comprends et soutiens les raisons pour lesquelles vous avez rompu avec Harry, mais je croyais que vous souhaitiez que ce soit temporaire, dans l'éventualité où vous sortiriez tous deux, en un seul morceau, de cette guerre. Si c'est toujours ce que vous souhaitez, vous devriez peut-être faire quelque chose maintenant avant que le destin ne vous enlève toute possibilité d'avenir avec Harry. »

Dumbledore dirigea son regard perçant sur Severus.

« Aviez-vous autre chose à ajouter, Albus ? J'ai des potions qui m'attendent. » dit-il d'un ton hautain, tout en se levant du fauteuil confortable, ôtant de ses robes les miettes de pain d'épice.

« Non, c'est tout, Severus. J'espère vous voir ce soir dans la Grande Salle. »

Severus grogna et dit d'un ton bref :« Nous verrons. »

Dumbledore le fixa avec un autre de ces regards pénétrants et leva un sourcil.

« Au moins, assurez-vous d'être présent pour le dîner du réveillon de Noël samedi, Severus. »

Wow ! Manipulation ton nom est Dumbledore. Severus fit un bref signe de tête en réponse puis il s'enfuit du bureau de Dumbledore et se précipita vers ses quartiers, l'esprit en ébullition.

OoOoO

La neige tombait lourdement en flocons épais à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de la volière, où Severus se trouvait. Il tenait dans ses mains un cadeau soigneusement emballé, contenant un collier en argent massif sertie d'un émeraude, imprégné de tous les sorts de protection de sa connaissance.

Il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard sous couvert d'un _Glamour_ pour l'acheter après sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Et depuis, il se maudissait d'être un parfait idiot. Ce n'était pas comme si le garçon allait revenir vers lui en courant après lui avoir offert ce cadeau et même s'il le _faisait_, la situation restait toujours la même; il devrait rejeter Harry à nouveau.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, Severus voulait vraiment que Harry reçoive son cadeau, et dans tous les cas, cela l'aiderait dans sa mission avec le directeur. Alors il appela la chouette blanche perchée haut dans la tour et elle se posa élégamment sur son bras, lui lançant un regard de reproche. Severus sortit de sa poche une friandise pour hibou et la tendit à l'animal, ce qui sembla le calmer. Quand le cadeau fut attaché à sa patte, il caressa ses douces plumes et lui murmura doucement:

« Apporte ça à Harry et sois sûr qu'il est seul quand tu le lui livreras. C'est un colis de grande valeur que tu transportes, alors fais attention. »

Le hibou le regarda comme s'il s'insurgeait d'être stupide et s'envola sous la neige chargé de sa précieuse charge.

Severus se demanda ce que Harry penserait de son cadeau, s'il réalisait de qui il venait - Severus n'avait pas mis de note pour empêcher ses amis fouineurs de découvrir l'expéditeur - et s'il le jetait par la fenêtre, ou s'il l'acceptait comme le coup de main qu'il était censé être, et le portait ?

Avec un profond soupir, Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le dîner de Noël du soir dans la grande salle. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper, surtout avec le vieil homme toujours dans le château, malheureusement.

OoOoO

Harry et les Weasley étaient les derniers à arriver à l'unique table qu'ils allaient tous partager ce soir-là. Les elfes s'étaient dépassés pour l'occasion. Des décorations à profusion, des cœurs scintillants et des cannes à sucre ainsi qu'un nombre impressionnant de bougies flottantes illuminaient la table. Severus fut tenté de vomir, juste pour montrer son opinion sur cette mise en scène exagérée, mais réussit à contenir sa grimace.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Harry s'assoie avec Ron à l'autre bout de la table.

Harry portait une chemise étroite dont le col ouvert permettait d'avoir une vue privilégiée sur le pendentif émeraude posé sur sa peau, qui brillait d'une lumière verte à la lueur d'une bougie. La gorge de Severus se contracta et il dut avaler plusieurs fois pour pouvoir respirer correctement. Pourquoi la vue du gamin portant son cadeau l'affectait autant ? Son cœur battait trop vite et il y avait un bruit pressant dans ses oreilles.

Le garçon parla à Dumbledore et à McGonagall avant de se lancer dans un long débat sur le Quidditch avec Weasley et Hooch, mais tout ce que Severus vit fut le collier. À la fin, il s'excusa et se sauva par la porte arrière, utilisant tous les raccourcis qu'il connaissait pour arriver à ses quartiers sans rencontrer personne.

Il venait de s'installer dans son fauteuil avec un bon whisky quand on frappa à la porte. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, convaincu que Dumbledore venait le réprimander pour s'être échappé de la fête dans la Grande Salle. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un sarcasme prêt à l'emploi, elle révéla Harry Potter.

« Bonsoir, Professeur Snape, puis-je vous parler un moment ? »

**A suivre…**

**Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'ici :) **

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bise**

**Gaeill**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le cœur de Severus semblait être remonté jusqu'à sa gorge et aucune déglutition ne s'avérait possible. Harry était toujours devant l'entrée de ses appartements avec une expression étrange et vide. Rassemblant tout son courage, le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte entièrement et laissa le garçon entrer.

Le gamin se dirigea vers le canapé et se retourna brusquement, son visage montrant maintenant un étrange mélange de colère et d'espoir. Sa main était serrée autour du collier qui lui avait été offert.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est censé vouloir dire ? » Demanda Harry avec calme, mais avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

« N'es-tu pas familier avec le concept de cadeau de Noël ? » Ricana Severus.

Le gamin secoua simplement la tête, gardant un regard d'acier concentré sur son professeur.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Severus ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Répéta-t-il.

Le Maître des Potions n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment répondre. Afin de ne pas fâcher ou contrarier Harry, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit de son mieux :

« Eh bien, je sais que tu n'as pas tout à fait approuvé mon idée de prendre du recul par rapport à notre relation, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai arrêté de… me soucier de toi, simplement parce que nous nous sommes disputés. Ce collier est imprégné d'autant de sorts de protection que possible et je pensais que tu en aurais probablement besoin, avec tes missions actuelles. »

Le garçon avait l'air hésitant, mais une partie de la colère sur ses traits s'adoucie.

« Tu parlais vraiment d'une pause temporaire ? »

Severus roula presque des yeux.

« Bien sûr ! Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti, Harry ? »

Il pouvait voir la gorge du morveux déglutir alors qu'il avalait. Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers le sol.

« Non. »

Le Maître des Potions ne put empêcher de sourire. S'il avait été capable de provoquer ce genre de soumission chez Harry en classe de potions, sa vie aurait été tellement plus facile.

« Harry, » dit-il, faisant remonter les yeux verts vers les siens, « je voulais que ce soit temporaire. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment tout cela se terminera. Nous pourrions perdre la vie dans notre lutte contre Voldemort, mais je sais que je serais soulagé de savoir que tu seras là, si je sortais de cette guerre relativement indemne. C'est ta décision, cependant. » Termina-t-il, attendant calmement.

Le silence régna quelques instants avant qu'un sourire hésitant ne se dessine sur le visage de Harry. Une étincelle d'espoir s'enflamma dans la poitrine du Maître des Potions et celui-ci retint son souffle avec anticipation.

Le gamin se racla la gorge.

« Je euh ... je veux rester avec toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu as besoin que nous fassions une pause, c'est juste ... je n'aime pas ça, d'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête et Harry fit un pas en avant, l'air hésitant mais impatient.

« Euh, je sais que nous devons suspendre notre relation, mais pourrions-nous ... Je veux dire, ça va être long, et euh ... »

Le garçon secoua la tête avec un mouvement de recul et Severus faillit rire devant cette tentative moins qu'éloquente de communiquer. Il avait une bonne idée de ce dont Harry parlait cependant, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner par anticipation.

« Oui, nous pouvons, » soupira le Maître des Potions, sa voix déjà affectée par le changement d'humeur.

Ils firent tous deux quelques pas en avant, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'un de l'autre. Par le passé, ils avaient toujours été passionnés, ardents, presque violents dans leurs rencontres, mais à cet instant, ils semblaient être plus timides dans leur approche.

Le garçon tendit une main hésitante et la plaça sur la poitrine de Severus, au-dessus de son cœur. Le Maître des Potions se pencha pour effleurer doucement de ses lèvres celles de Harry et entoura le garçon dans ses bras. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proches, et même s'il l'admettrait jamais, leurs étreintes et leurs caresses lui avaient manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Harry entraîna Severus dans sa chambre et commença lentement à enlever tous ses vêtements, pièce par pièce. Le Maître des Potions observa simplement le garçon alors qu'il le déshabillait, remarquant l'intense examen qu'il accordait au corps de son professeur, comme s'il comparait toutes les imperfections sur le corps de Severus à celles dont il se souvenait. Comme pour vérifier si de nouvelles marques étaient apparues ou peut-être juste pour se rassurer, que tout cela était réel.

Quand le Maître des Potions fut nu, les mains de Harry sur sa taille, le garçon lui donna un autre baiser puis le repoussa pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit mot, Harry enleva sa propre robe et ses sous-vêtements, grimpant à cheval et se tenant à la taille de son professeur. Le garçon baissa son corps sur celui de Severus et pendant quelques longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent et apprécièrent la proximité.

L'humeur changea cependant lorsque Harry passa une main entre eux et attrapa le sexe dur du Maître des Potions, le caressant lentement et sensuellement. Severus se cambra, soulevant ses hanches vers le corps souple du garçon, le forçant à mouler sa propre érection dans l'immersion de la hanche de son professeur avec un gémissement profond. Harry se pencha pour partager quelques baisers avant de se relever pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Il posa ensuite une main derrière lui et saisit la queue palpitante de Severus autour de la base, la positionnant devant son entrée avant de s'abaisser jusqu'à ce que le bout de la queue du Maître des Potions glisse derrière l'anneau de muscle serré.

Severus le regardait fixement alors que le visage de Harry se figeait dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, des gémissements et des halètements s'échappant de ses lèvres meurtries.

Alors que ses fesses se posèrent sur les hanches du Maître des Potions, le morveux soupira bruyamment.

« Oh Merlin, ça m'avait manqué ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Severus essaya de retenir un sourire, mais ne réussit pas vraiment. Harry lui lança le sourire tordu caractéristique, qui ne manquait jamais de lui serrer l'estomac et, selon la situation, sa queue.

Avec un gémissement et un roulement de bassin, le garçon commença à chevaucher avidement le sexe du Maître des Potions, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Le tempo resta tranquille pendant une poignée de minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus ne puisse plus tenir cette cadence lente. Il attrapa la taille de Harry et le souleva légèrement, gagnant de la place pour se glisser dans le cul du garçon avec des coups rapides et profonds.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils gémissaient et juraient, le son de peau contre chair se répercutant dans la pièce à chaque battement puissant du Maître des Potions. Le garçon plaqua ses mains contre la poitrine de Severus et chaque fois qu'un endroit particulièrement propice était touché, ses ongles s'enfonçaient, laissant des marques rouges sur la peau pâle et cicatrisée du Maître des Potions. Normalement, le gamin était soumis, même s'il gardait toujours son étincelle, mais à cet instant, il semblait avoir besoin d'appuyer à chaque fois que son professeur s'enfonçait en lui.

Il resserra son emprise sur les hanches du garçon et le pénétra profondément, touchant l'endroit qui ferait frissonner Harry de plaisir. Le rythme frénétique ne faiblit pas et Severus prit l'érection du garçon pour le masturber avec des mouvements rapides. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Harry pour crier et jouir sur la poitrine et le ventre de Severus.

Lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits, le Maître des Potions les retourna. Severus croisa ses coudes sous les genoux du morveux et les releva avant de se positionner entre les fesses d'Harry. Il le pénétra à nouveau en profitant du souffle coupé de son élève. Il poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, s'engouffrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec un gémissement. Mon dieu, le garçon était encore si serré !

S'engageant dans des mouvements fervents et pressés, il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que le corps de Severus ne se tende et qu'il jouisse au fond de Harry en jurant très fort. Il se laissa tomber sur le garçon, alors, emporté par les vagues de plaisir qui se fracassaient dans son corps.

« Wow, » le gosse respira, ses mains parcourant le Maître des Potions avec de longues caresses.

Severus ne put que fredonner son accord alors que ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes.

« Bonne nuit, Severus, » dit doucement Harry, et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir.

OoOoO

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, le garçon était parti, son empreinte était toujours visible sur les draps et son côté du lit était encore un peu chaud. Pendant une seconde, le cœur de Severus se serra et son estomac se retourna horriblement, mais il remarqua ensuite une note placée sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Il la conjura sans un mot et sourit à l'écriture familière sur le parchemin.

_Bonjour, Severus. _

_Je devais monter à la Tour avant que Ron et Hermione ne deviennent suspicieux. Tu dormais profondément et je ne voulais donc pas te réveiller. Nous devons parler cependant. Tu peux envoyer une note avec l'heure et le lieu en utilisant l'elfe de maison Dobby. Il est fiable._

_Harry._

Severus se leva du lit et entra dans son salon. Il alla chercher un parchemin, de l'encre et une plume avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour formuler une réponse. Il avait un après-midi libre le lendemain et il pourrait prendre le temps de rencontrer le garçon à ce moment-là. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander à ce qu'ils se rencontrent à l'extérieur de son bureau, vu que le directeur tirait apparemment ses informations des portraits ; même ceux supposés être loyaux envers les Serpentards uniquement.

Finalement, il demanda à Harry de le rencontrer dans un petit jardin à l'arrière de Poudlard, qui pourrait facilement être dissimulé aux yeux curieux. Si le garçon y allait sous sa cape d'invisibilité et que Severus s'assurait de lancer les charmes appropriés sur le périmètre, cela devrait être sûr.

Quand il claqua des doigts pour appeler l'elfe du nom de Dobby, ses oreilles furent accueillies par un cri strident et par la vue d'une créature pitoyable, tremblant de manière impressionnante. Dès qu'il eut mentionné le nom de Harry, l'elfe se redressa et ses yeux brillèrent d'adoration.

« Est-ce que Dobby peut aider Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

Voyant que le gosse était visiblement très friand de l'elfe frémissant, caché sous des couches de chapeaux tricotés et de chaussettes dépareillées, Severus contint sa réponse acide et ne fit que tendre la lettre.

« Assures-toi de donner ceci à Monsieur Potter et sois discret ! Personne ne doit te voir, tu comprends ? »

L'elfe acquiesça si vigoureusement que deux chapeaux tombèrent de sa tête. Il gémit immédiatement et ramassa rapidement les objets tombés, les écrasant contre sa poitrine maigre.

« Dobby ne décevra pas Maître Snape, » Dit la créature avant de disparaître dans un _pop_.

Severus soupira et chercha un endroit pour cacher la note d'Harry, après avoir utilisé un sortilège de dissimulation sur le parchemin afin que le message ne soit pas visible aux yeux indiscrets. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Sa collection de livres était assez impressionnante et quiconque voudrait les parcourir, aurait une tâche énorme à accomplir. Tout en parcourant les ouvrages, il tomba sur un vieux livre de sorts et de cérémonies de liaison. Il le prit et l'apporta avec lui après avoir placé la note dans les pages d'un vieux tome moisi contenant des potions de guérison désuètes, mais toujours utiles.

OoOoO

Ce fut au milieu de l'après-midi que le Maître des Potions refit surface après sa lecture avec un air très déterminé sur le visage. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et maintenant, il suffisait de trouver quelques sortilèges pour s'assurer que ce serait indétectable. Ce serait sûrement un moyen de montrer à Harry à quel point il est sérieux et à quel point le garçon comptait pour lui.

Severus entreprit ses recherches avec détermination, se retrouvant bientôt presque ensevelit sous des rouleaux et des livres, les doigts maculés d'encre à prendre des notes.

Le soir venu, il n'avait pas reçu de réponse de Harry et l'elfe n'avait pas fait d'autre apparition. Ce fut ce qui poussa le Maître des Potions à marcher vers la Grande Salle, ruminant silencieusement sa propre stupidité pour avoir fait confiance à la créature fétide.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place sans être abordé. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la table des Gryffondors, une paire d'yeux verts se fixa sur lui. Les yeux de Harry balayèrent subtilement les alentours pour vérifier s'il y avait des observateurs avant de retourner à Severus. Puis il acquiesça une fois, rapidement et détourna les yeux vers son assiette en saisissant une louche pour y verser du ragoût.

Même s'il essayait de ne pas être trop ému, le Maître des Potions sentit une chaleur se propager dans sa poitrine et une sensation légèrement pressante dans son estomac. Merlin, il se transformait en Poufsouffle ! S'il voulait éviter une perte de dignité supplémentaire à ce stade, il devrait se reprendre.

OoOoO

Dix minutes avant l'heure à laquelle ils avaient accepté de se rencontrer, Severus se tenait dans l'ombre sous un bouleau dans le jardin, qui avait été fondé par Helga Poufsouffle. Il était rarement utilisé pour quoi que ce soit et avait été autorisé de rester un peu sauvage. Les arbres et les arbustes s'étendaient sans contrainte et c'était l'endroit idéal pour une réunion privée comme celle-ci.

Un bourdonnement de sa baguette avertit le Maître des Potions qu'il n'était plus seul. Harry marchait prudemment par l'entrée de la voûte, sa baguette magique à la main et les yeux perçants, balayant la zone. Severus approuva sa vigilance, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de stress supplémentaire, alors il signala immédiatement sa présence.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-il en sortant de l'ombre. Un rapide coup de baguette compléta les barrières autour du jardin et leur assura de l'intimité.

Le garçon sourit et se dirigea directement vers Severus, se penchant pour un baiser, que le Maître des Potions lui accorda avec plaisir.

« On y va ? » Demanda Severus en désignant un banc à moitié caché sous un arbre.

Le garçon acquiesça et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, le Maître des Potions sortit un livre de sa poche, l'ouvrit et le tendit à Harry. Le gosse lui lança un regard interrogateur puis reporta ensuite son attention sur les pages. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour que ses yeux s'écarquillent et qu'un halètement choqué lui échappe.

« Severus ! C'est ... c'est un sortilège de liaison ! »

Le Maître des Potions arqua un sourcil et répondit : « En effet, c'est bien ce dont il s'agit, monsieur Potter. Superbes capacités d'observation ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et retourna au livre, lisant la description et les instructions avant de lever les yeux.

« Euh, est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander de me lier à toi ? » Demanda le morveux, apparemment préparé pour recevoir une réplique acerbe.

Severus réussit à contenir son sourire.

« Eh bien ... il me semblait que tu doutais quant à ma volonté de maintenir notre relation, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne façon de te montrer à quel point je suis sérieux. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me mette à genoux ou quelque chose du genre. Je déteste la sentimentalité ! Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir, nous pouvons en reparler dans quelques jours. »

Les yeux du gosse glissaient entre le visage de Severus et les pages du livre à une vitesse vertigineuse pendant quelques longues secondes, avant que le garçon ne jette le livre et se jette sur son professeur. Severus eut le souffle coupé quand il reçut le garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir car Harry avait commencé à le serrer dans ses bras en criant : _« Oui, oui, oui ! » _à son oreille.

Une sensation de chaleur tourbillonna dans son estomac, se propageant jusqu'à ce que tout son corps devienne chaud et qu'il sente un besoin de plus en plus puissant de rire et de pleurer. Severus réalisa que c'était ce que devait être le vrai bonheur. Il aimait la sensation s'il devait être honnête.

Harry était en train d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et le Maître des Potions se contenta de le serrer contre lui et de lui rendre ses baisers.

Quand le garçon se calma, il retourna à contrecœur sur le banc, mais garda une main sur la cuisse de Severus.

Le Maître des Potions s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à expliquer : « La raison pour laquelle j'ai suggéré ce sort particulier, c'est parce qu'il est indétectable. Cela empêchera à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses disciples de sentir que quelque chose est différent chez de l'un de nous. Je crois aussi que c'est le sort que tes parents ont utilisé pour leur union. »

Le silence régna un moment, jusqu'à ce que le garçon renifle doucement et sourit à Severus.

« Bien, alors c'est celui-là que nous allons utiliser, » répondit-il en pressant la jambe du Maître des Potions.

Severus soupira et détourna les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec Harry.

« Il y a une question dont nous devrons discuter à propos de ce sortilège, Harry. Comme preuve du lien, une marque apparaîtra sur chacun de nous. Nous ne pouvons pas choisir le symbole ni éviter de l'obtenir. Cela rappelle la méthode choisie par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour contrôler et garder la trace de ses sbires. Nous devons tous les deux savoir clairement si nous pouvons accepter cette marque. Je sais qu'une marque de lien ne me dérangera pas. Cela servirait plutôt à nous rappeler le fait que nous ne sommes jamais seuls. »

Le garçon le regardait avec des yeux rétrécis et une expression pensive.

« Que se passe-t-il si quelqu'un voit la marque ? »

« Il est possible de masquer temporairement cette marque avec un sortilège de dissimulation, ce qui ne devrait donc pas poser de problème », répondit le Maître des Potions.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Harry lui adressa un sourire et un « d'accord !» avant de sauter à nouveau sur Severus.

Il s'avéra qu'un banc n'était pas très confortable pour faire l'amour, mais ils y parvinrent avec quelques sortilèges d'amortissement bien synchronisés.

OoOoO

Durant les semaines qui suivirent leur rencontre dans le jardin, ils avaient utilisé l'elfe de maison, Dobby, comme moyen de communication et il s'était montré tout aussi digne de confiance que le gamin l'avait dit à Severus. Sans problème, il avait porté les lettres pour eux.

Ils avaient réussi à fixer une date pour leur cérémonie de liaison et avait décidé que l'emplacement approprié serait la Salle sur demande. Harry l'avait suggéré et Severus s'était moqué de l'idée, mais une excursion de minuit dans ladite salle l'avait persuadé du contraire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'une telle pièce - extrêmement utile - existait à Poudlard.

Parfois, souvent tard dans la nuit, Severus avait de brèves crises d'angoisse. Un lien entre deux sorciers était indéfectible, et il ne s'était jamais imaginé comme l'une de ces personnes « _heureuses pour toujours »_. Au fond de lui, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir s'engager pleinement et, pour que ce foutu sortilège puisse fonctionner, les deux parties devaient être réellement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Toute mauvaise intention ou tentative de le simuler et de tromper la magie serait immédiatement reconnu, et la marque de liaison n'apparaîtrait pas.

Il portait le masque du diabolique méchant Maître des Potions depuis si longtemps qu'il doutait de sa capacité à le faire complètement. Non pas que sa vraie personnalité ne soit pas quelque peu grincheuse et coléreuse, mais en vérité, il l'avait un peu rehaussé pour pouvoir s'intégrer aux Mangemorts en tant qu'espion.

La plupart du temps, il pouvait mettre un terme à ses pensées en se rappelant qu'il était déjà impliqué avec le morveux depuis longtemps et que, mis à part le malentendu avec la rupture temporaire, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées.

Au plus profond de lui-même, il aimait le foutu gamin.

OoOoO

Alors que Severus prononçait les derniers mots du sortilège, une vague de magie imprégna l'air de la pièce, forçant tous ses cheveux à se dresser. Des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale et d'après l'expression de Harry, il semblerait qu'il ait vécu une expérience similaire. Même s'il n'y avait pas de couleurs ou de formes visibles, il semblait toujours que des cordes tourbillonnantes les enveloppaient tous les deux et les rapprochaient pour former un lien tangible entre elles.

Comme un écho, le Maître des Potions vit un aperçu rapide de la vie de Harry jusque-là, brillant dans son esprit. Un feu vert et une femme hurlant, un garçon enfermé dans un placard sombre, Harry volant pour la première fois sur un balai, diverses scènes de la vie à Poudlard, un serpent géant émergeant de la bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard et une douleur aiguë. Le rire grinçant et déchiré du Seigneur des Ténèbres. À la fin, il vit plusieurs souvenirs l'impliquant lui-même et le sentiment de dévotion et d'amour qui remplissait sa poitrine n'était pas seulement le sien.

Il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux et les ouvrit brusquement pour voir Harry le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges. Pendant une seconde, Severus paniqua. Il ne savait pas que le sort causerait cela et vu qu'il venait d'assister à une longue rangée de souvenirs du morveux, il était prudent de supposer qu'il en était de même pour Harry. Il avait certainement vu des flashs de la vie du Maître des Potions, et il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être glorieux.

Le garçon le regarda avec le même regard calme et affectueux qu'il avait souvent accordé à Severus ces jours-ci. En vérité, il savait probablement déjà ce que son amant avait été forcé de faire au service de Voldemort, mais le voir le rendait encore plus réel.

Après quelques instants, Harry eut un sourire timide et la tension dans l'estomac du Maître des Potions disparut immédiatement. A ce moment-là, une vague de chaleur traversa leurs deux corps, le forçant à serrer les dents et le morveux à haleter de surprise.

Lorsque le sort les libéra, Severus s'avança et prit le garçon dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il était un peu inquiet de ce qu'il ressentirait une fois le lien établi, mais honnêtement, il se sentait plus près du bonheur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda le morveux.

« Maintenant, nous attendons, » répondit Severus, « Si le lien est réussi, des marques apparaîtront sur nous deux demain matin. En plus de cimenter notre relation, ce lien nous permettra de sentir si l'autre se blesse. Je me suis assuré de préciser que nous ne souhaitons pas que l'alerte se manifeste sous forme de douleur, vu que nous sommes plus que susceptibles de nous blesser durant la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est simplement censé nous laisser savoir quand notre partenaire peut avoir besoin d'assistance. »

Harry acquiesça et passa la tête sous le menton de son amant, respirant la peau douce du cou de Severus.

« Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour passer le temps ? » Soupira le sale gosse d'une manière trop dramatique, cachant un sourire en coin contre la poitrine du Maître des Potions.

Cela aurait peut-être été plus convaincant si la pièce n'avait pas immédiatement capturé les pensées perverses du garçon et mis un lit king-size à disposition, avec des oreillers et des couvertures moelleuses, au moins dix types de lubrifiant et même une paire de menottes. Severus arqua un sourcil et jeta un regard entre Harry et le nouvel arrangement matérialisé. Le gamin sourit simplement et ne semblait pas du tout innocent.

« Il semblerait que votre subconscient ait une suggestion, Monsieur Potter », susurra Severus avec une fausse nonchalance.

« Eh bien, ça à l'air d'être une bonne idée, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

Severus roula des yeux et attira Harry le long du lit, ignorant délibérément le rire bas que le gosse essayait d'étouffer derrière lui. Il poussa le garçon sur le lit et s'allongea pour que son corps recouvre celui de Harry. Severus lança un rapide charme de pour les dévêtir tous les deux et le Maître des Potions gémit doucement lorsque son érection se faufila dans le sillon entre les fesses du garçon. Il attrapa les bras du morveux et les tira au-dessus de sa tête, lui broyant les hanches et faisant glisser sa queue le long de la peau douce. Il embrassa derrière l'oreille de Harry et lui mordit le lobe.

« Y a-t-il une raison spécifique pour laquelle la salle nous a donné une paire de moyens de contention moldus ? » S'enquit Severus, convoquant les menottes de manière à ce qu'elles pendent dans les airs à côté de la tête du garçon.

« Non ! Je… bien, j'ai aimé ça quand tu m'as ligoté l'autre fois, alors je suppose que c'est de là que l'idée est venue. Si tu n'aimes pas, nous pouvons simplement… »

Severus coupa le gamin avec une morsure au cou, passant simultanément l'un cercles métalliques autour du poignet du garçon et le passant à travers un cerceau dans le cadre du lit avant de serrer le second sur l'autre poignet de Harry. Le gosse gémit quand ses bras furent étirés et que la tension lui tira sur les épaules. Le Maître des Potions nota mentalement d'explorer cela plus tard. Qui aurait pu croire que le Golden Boy de Gryffondor se révélerait être si délicieusement pervers ?

Se reculant légèrement, Severus attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant au hasard et l'ouvrit avec ses dents avant de verser du lubrifiant dans sa main. Il savait que Harry aimait un peu de brutalité, alors il plaqua une main ferme sur le dos du garçon et enfonça avec force deux doigts à l'intérieur, se réjouissant du bruit provoqué. Il ne fit que deux allers et retours avant de remonter sa queue et de s'installer, à cheval sur les cuisses du morveux.

Ce ne serait pas facile d'entrer avec les jambes de Harry toujours serrées et son trou mal étiré, mais l'expérience avait montré à Severus que c'était ce qu'ils préféraient tous les deux. Bien que ce soit leur soirée de liaison et que la société leur dictait d'être doux et romantiques, eh bien, que la société aille au diable ! Un garçon élu ennemi numéro un du plus grand mage noir et un ancien Mangemort ne pouvaient pas exactement suivre la norme en premier lieu.

Avec un grognement et une prise ferme sur la nuque de Harry, Severus s'aligna et fit avancer ses hanches. Le gamin gémit et mordit dans un oreiller, ses bras pliant et tremblant, mais poussant toujours contre l'intrusion, permettant à l'érection de son amant de s'installer profondément dans son cul. Le Maître des Potions jura et se calma, la pression était simplement trop.

Harry commença bientôt à se tortiller : « Allez, Severus, bouge putain ! »

Avec un grognement animal, Severus recula et poussa en avant, faisant craquer le lit de façon menaçante. Le garçon poussa un cri et fit de son mieux pour inciter son amant, se tordant du mieux qu'il put tout en étant retenu, en gémissant et en murmurant un flot constant de _« Oh Merlin ! » _et « _Baise moi, allez, plus fort !»_.

En plus de l'ambiance sauvage et passionnée habituelle, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de _plus_ cette fois. Une sorte de picotement chaleureux à la périphérie de sa conscience. Severus pouvait sentir que tout se construisait, comme la pression dans un volcan sur le point d'entrer en irruption, et quand il s'enfonça dans le garçon avec de profondes poussées violentes. Le lit entier tanguait avec leurs mouvements et le Maître des Potions espéra que la pièce était insonorisée. Quand il le souhaita, elle le devint probablement. Il se laissa donc aller, haletant et gémissant.

Lorsque Severus put sentir Harry se resserrer autour de lui, le morveux gémit soudainement et se tortilla sous lui.

« Severus, j'ai besoin ... je ne peux pas ... » gémit Harry en tirant sur les menottes. Le Maître des Potions comprit immédiatement et exécuta un sort rapide pour libérer les poignets du garçon. Les bras du morveux se posèrent sur le matelas. Severus gémit et plia ses doigts, plaçant ses mains contre le lit pour se glisser dans le corps de son amant. Severus s'empressa de passer une main entre eux pour saisir la queue lancinante de Harry et la caressa brutalement. Après seulement quelques coups de poignets, Harry cria et son corps se convulsa avant de jouir.

La sensation du corps du garçon se resserrant autour de lui se révéla être la dernière goutte pour Severus, et il poussa un cri, poussant une dernière fois et se tenant aussi profondément que possible dans le cul de Harry, frissonnant à travers son propre orgasme. Quand son corps finit par se détendre, il se laissa tomber sur le garçon et ils restèrent comme ça, respirant longuement. Lorsque Severus se retira finalement et roula sur le côté, il garda une main sur le dos du morveux pour le maintenir immobile. Harry émit un son inquisiteur, son visage collé à un oreiller, mais le Maître des Potions le fit seulement taire et se pencha pour saisir ses fesses et les écarter.

Le garçon grinça de surprise, mais ne protesta pas, aussi Severus continua de regarder l'anus rose et gonflé, où son propre sperme coulait lentement jusqu'aux testicules de Harry. Son sexe se contracta faiblement à la vue.

« Wow, » marmonna le gamin, encore hébété de son orgasme. « C'était fantastique ! »

« Mmmh, » acquiesça Severus en remontant sur le lit pour embrasser Harry et s'installer dans les coussins moelleux. Le silence ne dura que quelques minutes lorsque, tout à coup, le gamin s'assit et son visage se crispa.

« Beurk, ce lit est vraiment dégoûtant. »

« Tu n'as qu'à le nettoyer, »

Severus s'écarta de son emplacement sur le côté du lit qui était resté intact par leurs activités.

Le garçon lui _lança_ un regard noir, puis agita sa main en murmurant un _Tergeo_ à voix basse, faisant disparaître la sueur et le lubrifiant des draps. Severus se sentit fier du sortilège qu'Harry avait lancé sans baguette avant que son amant ne se laisse tomber sur le lit et se blottisse contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les deux et aucun ne fit de cauchemars.

OoOoO

Ce fut un couinement aigu qui réveilla Severus le lendemain matin. En un rien de temps, il était hors du lit, sa baguette à la main, ses yeux scrutant la pièce. Harry était également alerte à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Harry Potter, Monsieur, » dit une voix timide derrière la table de chevet. Une paire de grandes oreilles était visible au-dessus du bord.

« Dobby ? » Demanda le gamin avec incrédulité. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher Harry Potter. Il a trouvé un autre horcruxe, » dit-il. « Vous devez le rencontrer dans son bureau dans une demi-heure. »

Avec cela, la créature jeta un coup d'œil effrayé au Maître des Potions avant de disparaître dans un _pop_. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus se souvint qu'il était totalement nu et espéra que l'elfe ne raconterait pas cette histoire.

Harry soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, je suppose que je dois y aller... »

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir vraiment y aller, mais tout bien considéré, la chasse aux horcruxes était leur principale priorité.

« Plus vite tu les trouveras, plus vite nous pourrons finir cette guerre. Rappelles-toi de ton collier, » dit Severus en recherchant leurs vêtements, qui étaient répartis sur le sol. Harry se retourna, la bouche ouverte pour parler, mais le referma rapidement, fixant un point sur la poitrine de Severus. Le Maître des Potions baissa les yeux et vit instantanément ce qui avait attiré l'attention du morveux.

Juste en dessous de son cœur, une marque était apparue. Des lignes noires tourbillonnaient, plongeaient et se recourbaient, formant deux serpents enlacés, en cercle.

C'était à la fois complexe et simple, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de respirer avec force lorsqu'il vit la preuve que leur lien avait réussi. Il leva les yeux pour voir Harry fixant toujours le symbole. Le Maître des Potions se dirigea vers le garçon et souleva la chemise qu'il avait réussi à mettre, révélant sa poitrine. Une marque similaire reposait directement sur le sternum du garçon.

« Cela a fonctionné », dit Harry, se sentant clairement ému.

« Oui, il semblerait que oui, » répondit Severus, donnant un sourire sincère au garçon. Il se sentait plein d'espoir et leur promesse l'un envers l'autre serait sûrement la chose qui le tiendrait debout lorsque tout autour de lui essayerait de le tirer vers le bas dans le temps à venir.

Harry s'avança, enveloppant Severus de ses bras, puis se pencha pour avoir un baiser. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes, leurs langues dansant ensemble.

Severus pensa que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un pour qui il avait envie de se battre.

C'était ça le bonheur.

**A suivre…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Voici la conclusion de cette histoire avec un prologue un peu court...mais bon je ne fais que traduire ^^ j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**

**Épilogue**

Le cri mourant du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Severus alors qu'il traînait son corps douloureux et ensanglanté à travers Poudlard, noirci et brûlé par toutes les explosions et diverses malédictions perdues. Ce n'était pas le cri d'un homme effrayé de mourir, redoutant l'inconnu. Non, c'était de la rage pure, l'incrédulité d'avoir été vaincu par un simple garçon avec un talent magique insignifiant, enfin selon son point de vue.

Quand leur Maître était tombé, les derniers Mangemorts avaient paniqué et s'étaient dispersés, essayant de sauver leur peau, mais la plupart avaient été pris dans le chaos. Dès que les combats avaient cessé, les blessés avaient été escortés hors du champ de bataille. Severus avait perdu son masque de Mangemort et avait commencé à chercher Harry, qu'il avait perdu de vue dans la tourmente après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu.

Son corps émettait de vives protestations à chaque mouvement. Le bourdonnement à l'arrière de sa tête lui indiquait qu'il devait être vivant, mais blessé quelque part, alors il se força à continuer. Il pouvait sentir une goutte de sang couler de la racine de ses cheveux vers ses yeux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'essuyer. Il n'était plus à ça près de toute façon ; sa robe était déchirée par endroits et des marques de brûlures et de profondes entailles jonchaient son corps.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux, un garçon le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et outrés. Severus le reconnut comme étant un quatrième année à Serdaigle. Avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à une raison pour laquelle le gamin le regardait avec une telle expression, le petit imbécile avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée dans la direction du Maître des Potions, en hurlant un sort.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur sur son visage et retomba sous le choc, sa peau palpitante de douleur. À son propre étonnement cependant, il n'eut aucune envie de se venger. Il avait été en guerre toute sa vie et il ne voulait tout simplement plus l'être. Alors il resta passif et regarda simplement le petit crétin qui avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Bien joué, Michael !», cria un autre garçon qui devait appartenir aux sixièmes années, également à Serdaigle. Le gamin plus âgé ne perdit pas de temps pour lancer un sort sur Severus, et celui-ci fut bien plus puissant que le premier qu'il avait reçu. Il fut renversé par la force du sort et il jugea nécessaire de placer un bouclier autour de lui.

Juste au moment où il se levait, les deux garçons _lancèrent_ simultanément des sorts sur Severus, mais il en avait assez, il mit sa force restante dans son _Protego_ et leurs sorts disparurent.

« Comment osez-vous ? » Cria l'aîné, le visage déformé en un masque de chagrin et de colère. « Vous nous avez tous trahis, vous étiez l'un d'entre eux depuis tout ce temps ! Vous allez payer pour cela ! Sale bâtard de Serpentard ! »

Severus regarda avec résignation le garçon lever sa baguette, le visage figé avec une intention farouche, mais soudainement, la baguette quitta la main du garçon et s'envola. Il émit un son étranglé en essayant de la récupérer, sans succès. Le plus jeune se retourna et, très rapidement, un roux lui sauta dessus, agrippant ses bras pour le retenir. Il fallut quelques secondes au Maître des Potions pour le reconnaître.

« Monsieur Weasley ? » Il haleta sous le choc. La seule réponse qu'il obtint, fut un air renfrogné et un roulement des yeux.

Du coin de sa vision, il vit le garçon plus âgé se diriger vers Weasley. Il était sur le point de crier un avertissement ou, si nécessaire, de lancer un sortilège glacial, lorsqu'une voix d'acier ordonna :

« Terry ! »

Severus reconnaîtrait cette intonation Miss-je-sais-tout, n'importe où. Il secoua la tête, presque évanoui de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille. Granger semblait épaulé une personne dont le visage était ensanglanté mais qui semblait consciente.

Harry.

Severus chercha aussitôt ces yeux vert émeraude du regard et frémit lorsque les lèvres du morveux se retroussèrent dans un petit sourire fatigué.

Terry s'approcha, indigné, « Mais, Hermione, c'est un Mangemort, nous devons- »

« Non ! » Le coupa-t-elle, les cheveux crépitant d'énergie. « Il est avec nous depuis presque aussi longtemps que nous sommes en vie ! Il a espionné pour notre côté au péril de sa vie. Vous ne devriez pas agir sans prendre le temps de connaitre la vérité ! N'as-tu pas remarqué que personne d'autre n'agressait le professeur Snape ? Ni les professeurs, ni l'Ordre du Phénix, ni même le directeur ? Je suis à peu près sûr que Dumbledore aurait été plus que livide si un membre de son personnel s'était battu aux côtés de Voldemort ! »

Weasley grimaça au nom employé par sa petite amie.

« Oh, arrêtes Ron, il est mort maintenant ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux se contenta de faire la moue jusqu'à ce que son expression se radoucisse un peu, laissant transparaître son amour pour la jeune femme.

Severus lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Il commença à boiter vers le morveux, grimaçant lorsque le mouvement tira sur ses blessures. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il aurait bien aimé rester caché sous sa couverture pendant des mois et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu ces deux derniers jours.

Le gamin se libéra de l'emprise de Granger et se dirigea vers Severus, sa démarche vacillante mais déterminée. Le Maître des Potions eut environ trois secondes pour réfléchir à la façon de gérer cela avant qu'Harry ne l'atteigne et se jette rapidement à son cou. C'était comme si toute la frustration d'être séparé ces derniers mois avait disparu au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Harry plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Severus et gémit au fond de sa gorge.

Le Maître des Potions entendit faiblement un murmure **« **_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de merde ? »_. Mais il ne parvenait pas vraiment à s'en préoccuper, alors qu'il embrassait Harry avec ferveur, son corps entier vibrant de joie d'être enfin réuni avec son amant. Il serra le garçon dans ses bras et se pencha pour enfoncer sa tête dans le creux du cou du morveux, inspirant profondément, mémorisant son odeur. Merlin, qu'il lui avait manqué !

Ils se séparèrent quand un **« **_Oh mon __Dieu_ **»** troublé parvint à leurs oreilles et la tête de Severus se releva brusquement pour rencontrer le visage surpris de Minerva McGonagall. Derrière elle, Terry avait une expression mortifiée. Le Maître des Potions dut retenir un sourire narquois. Le petit imbécile pensait probablement que son professeur était un être asexué.

Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que ni Granger ni Weasley ne semblaient choqués. Ils avaient simplement l'air amusé et, dans le cas de Weasley, peut-être un peu nauséeux. Il se tourna vers Harry et leva un sourcil, les yeux rétrécis.

« Euh, j'ai oublié de cacher ma marque de liaison il y a quelques semaines lors la dernière chasse aux horcruxes, et Ron l'a vue. Alors j'ai dû leur expliquer… » Bégaya Harry, le visage rougissant.

« Alors ... ils savent ? » Demanda Severus, ne dissimulant pas l'incrédulité de sa voix.

« Oui, » répondit Harry, l'air plutôt penaud.

« Et pourquoi, mon cher mari, ne m'ont-ils pas tué quand ils en ont eu l'occasion, dans ce cas ? » Demanda Severus, regardant dangereusement les amis de son amant. Weasley grimaça et toussa à l'appellation de Harry comme son mari et Granger sourit simplement.

« Ils sont d'accord avec ça, avec nous. Je leur ai expliqué et ils ont promis de te donner le bénéfice du doute. Alors, tu ferais mieux de commencer à mieux te comporter maintenant. » Plaisanta Harry, en souriant au Maître des Potions.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Minerva s'approcha d'eux et saisit le bras du Maître des Potions, le traînant, et par conséquent Harry, avec lui.

« Bonté divine Severus ! Albus me l'avait dit, mais je ne pouvais le croire. Maintenant, nous allons chez Madame Pomfresh pour vous soigner, et plus tard, je veux avoir _toute _l'histoire ! »

Harry ricana à côté de lui et Severus essaya de lui donner un coup de pied tout en continuant de suivre McGonagall mais il n'y parvint pas. Ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez son jeune époux.

OoOoO

Comme prévu, le ministère de la Magie organisa une grande fête, attribuant à certaines personnes l'Ordre de Merlin pour leurs efforts durant la bataille contre Lord Voldemort, ou Tom Jedusor comme Dumbledore insistait pour l'appeler.

Les fêtes n'avaient jamais été le truc de Severus et il finit inévitablement dans un coin à boire un verre de whisky. Il avait été merveilleusement ignoré pendant la majeure partie de la soirée. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré de loin être dans sa propre chambre, à se détendre avec un livre devant la cheminée.

« Severus, mon garçon. » Bien sûr, seul le vieil homme pouvait le forcer à socialiser.

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça et murmura : « Albus, vous avez bonne mine ce soir. »

Cette déclaration ne pouvait pas être plus vraie, vu que le Directeur portait une robe jaune citron et brillante avec un chapeau assorti. Le vieux sorcier se contenta de sourire à Severus, comme s'il venait de recevoir le plus beau des compliments.

« Je voulais juste vous dire que, vu qu'Harry a passé l'âge de consentement et que vous êtes légalement liés, je n'aurais aucune difficulté à faire quelques ajustements dans notre règlement pour vous. Peut-être aimeriez-vous que Harry vive avec vous, s'il le souhaite également ? Hmm ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir. »

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à son maître des potions et se dirigea vivement vers le professeur Chourave, qui était en train d'expliquer quelque chose d'une voix forte à un fonctionnaire du ministère à l'aspect timide. Severus allait saisir sa chance d'échapper aussi vite au Directeur, quand une main s'enroula autour de son coude. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas lancer un sortilège cuisant, mais la main lui semblait familière et, en effet, quand il se retourna, Harry était là, un sourire en coin.

« Salut, Severus, » salua le gamin en se rapprochant du Maître des Potions et en s'étirant pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa mâchoire.

Severus mit un bras autour de Harry, le pressant avant de se laisser aller à nouveau. Il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection en public et le garçon le savait. Heureusement, Harry comprit et recula de quelques pas, souriant toujours au Maître des Potions.

« Tu veux sortir d'ici ? » Demanda Harry, une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps que Severus n'avait pas vu cette expression particulière chez son jeune amant. Il avait été tellement occupé à apprécier le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas été totalement brisé par toute la douleur et le chagrin causés par la guerre qu'il n'y avait plus fait attention depuis un long moment.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Au lieu de répondre, Severus attrapa le garçon et emprunta un passage secret dans le mur derrière une tapisserie. Ils prirent le couloir menant du hall d'entrée aux cachots, avant de perdre le premier brin de retenue en trébuchant sur le sol inégal et en s'embrassant à pleines bouches.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte des appartements de Severus, ils étaient tous deux pratiquement nus et il leur fallut une attention particulière pour appeler à eux les vêtements qu'ils avaient dispersés en chemin. Après tout ils ne voulaient pas que les autres étudiants tombent sur des preuves aussi accablantes de leurs errances nocturnes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée et verrouillée, Harry se lança sur Severus, s'accrochant à son amant telle une pieuvre très excitée. Cela faisait trop longtemps, la bataille de Poudlard avait été suivie de procès, de réparations et de tant de réunions officielles et d'interrogatoires qu'il ne voulait même plus les compter.

Ce que Severus voulait, c'était s'enfouir au plus profond du garçon. Alors il attrapa les fesses de Harry avant de déchiqueter son caleçon et de jeter ce qu'il restait de son t-shirt par dessus son épaule. Il lança un charme de lubrification rapide puis il s'aligna et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Un gémissement lui arracha la gorge alors qu'il tremblait sous la tension.

Dès que le gosse cria en jetant la tête en arrière, sans se soucier de l'impact avec le mur et dès que sa queue fut enfouie dans la chaleur étouffante, Severus ressentit un énorme sentiment de soulagement l'envahir. Ils avaient survécu tous les deux, et ils étaient toujours ensemble. Même les amis du garçon semblaient les avoir acceptés.

« _Putain_, Severus ! _Plus fort_, allez, _baise-moi, _bon Dieu ! » Supplia Harry, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le dos de son amant. Le Maître des Potions se contenta de grogner en réponse, reprenant ses mouvements en frappant le cul du garçon aussi fort, rapide et profond que possible.

Puis son plaisir explosa, son monde se brisa en un million de pièces brillantes, scintillantes comme des foutus feux d'artifice. Le corps de Severus tremblait et ses jambes commençait à faiblir lorsque Harry cria avant de jouir entre eux.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, respirant longuement. Finalement, le Maître des Potions se leva, tirant Harry vers lui et les traînant tous les deux au lit. Une fois sous les couvertures, se blottissant pour se réchauffer, Severus embrassa l'endroit sensible derrière l'oreille du morveux et murmura :

« Voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ? »

Harry tourna la tête, son cou craquant de façon inquiétante, et regarda son amant.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? » Cria-t-il les yeux brillants dans l'obscurité.

« Oui, vraiment. Le directeur nous a donné la permission, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé… »

Harry grimpa sur Severus et s'assit à cheval sur ses hanches avant de crier : « Oui, oui, oui ! Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

Le Maître des Potions soupira d'ennui, repoussa le gamin afin qu'il puisse s'installer contre sa poitrine. Il respira l'odeur familière de Harry puis poussa un soupir heureux et murmura : « D'accord, alors. Nous irons chercher tes affaires demain. Maintenant, dors, cette semaine a été affreuse ! »

Le corps de Harry trembla tandis qu'il rigolait et murmurait : « En effet, et demain, je te présente Ron et Hermione, officiellement ! Faites de beaux rêves, Severus ! »

Il mordit l'oreille du garçon pour se venger, grommelant jusqu'à ce que Harry lui serre les bras qu'il s'installe dans les oreillers.

« Je t'aime, vieil imbécile ! »

Le maître des potions renifla.

« Je t'aime aussi, insolent gamin ! »

**Fin**

* * *

**Merci pour avoir lu jusqu'ici :)**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour de nouvelles traductions.**

**Bise Gaeill**


End file.
